Some Kind of Wonderful
by padnpendreamer
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! STORY REVISION! Mercedes and Sam have been best friends for years but she is secretly in love with him who is in love with Quinn. Mercedes will do whatever it takes to make her best friend happy even if that means forgetting her own needs. Who wins out in the end?
1. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Some Kind of Wonderful (1987), or Secret Admirer (1985).**

* * *

The beautiful Mercedes Jones sat at her desk in her vibrantly colored room with her headphones on as she bobbed her head up and down. She hums the beat tapping her pencil against the paper.

She looked out her window to see her neighbor and rival Rachel hugging and kissing on her current beau Felt...Fred...or maybe it was Finn. Pulling off her headphones she pulled back the curtains to get a better view. Rachel was that type of girl that could literally get any guy she wanted. She was thin, had long hair, tan skin and a gentle laugh that seemed make the majority of the male population swoon. What disturbed Mercedes the most is that Rachel was a self absorbed bitch and boys still wanted to jump her bones... and slob her down in her driveway. _Yuck! They look like two toads fighting over a fly! _She sighed deeply and closed her curtains tightly.

She pursed her lips in mild aggravation shoving her headphones back on, but her heart sank at the sight of them and she could no longer concentrate. Behind her computer was a picture of her and her best friend Sam. The picture was taken a few weeks ago they were really happy in the picture. It was the first big snow of the year.

_It was really early in the morning right at dawn and Sam had kidnapped Mercedes from the comforts of her bed to edge of town. It was their secret and if anything ever happened they could always find one another there. Sam parked his truck on side of the road near a high fence._

_Sam pulled the bottom of the gate up allowing her through first; they made their trek through the woods. It was dark and freezing their breath shown ahead as the only light provided was a mini flashlight she had on her keychain. Shivering Sam threw his arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer. Once they came to the hill Mercedes exhaled and prepared for the worst part...the climb. _

"_Mercedes come on!" Sam yelled as he stalked up the snow-covered hill with ease as Mercedes lagged behind out of breathe. _

"_Geez, you Neanderthal I'm coming just not at your accelerated pace!"_

_Mercedes huffed and forged ahead as Sam planted himself and smiled as he waited for his friend to catch up a little further. The hill was steep especially for Mercedes short frame. _

"_I gotcha," Sam said as he grabbed her outstretched arm and pulled her effortlessly the rest of the way. _

_Once they reached the top they could see the familiar sight of their town it was their spot the hill. Mercedes plopped down in the snow not caring if she was cold or could get wet and she stared at Sam. Reaching in back of his jeans under his coat he pulled out two school lunch trays._

"_Surprise," Mercedes stared confused and slightly scared. _

"_Uh Sam," she began. _

"_Mercy keep an open mind! Have I ever put your life in danger and made you do things that could possibly disfigure you?" Mercedes side eyed him and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _

"_Ok...ok the more important question is have I ever allowed any thing bad to ever happen to you?" she shook her head apprehensively. "So...trust me Bugs."_

_Just like that she was on her feet he knew by calling her that he could get her to do anything he wanted her to do. Handing her a tray, they walked to the edge of hill and looked down. Mercedes gulped and looked at him with fearful eyes. Sam placed his tray on the ground and sat on it. Mercedes followed suit shaking her head the entire time. It always amazed her at the situations that boy could drag her into even when she herself had better sense_

"_Don't worry Bugs, this'll be fun," Sam took her hand in his to calm her shaking. "On my count 1...2...3!" With that the pair pushed themselves down the smooth valley of the hill. Screaming with joy the cascaded, which slowly turned into tumbling down the hill. _

_Once they got to the bottom they rolled on their sides with laughter. Sam looked at his friend for the verdict. "Lets do that again!" Sam jumped to his feet and collected their trays. Suddenly his head is knocked to the side as a rush of cold slides down his jacket. He turns to the culprit, Mercedes stands there with her hands clamped over her mouth to try and suppress obvious laughter. Sam shook his head and crouched down and began to fiddle with the snow._

"_Darlin' why start something you and I both know you won't finish," he gathered the snow in his hands. _

"_I surrender," Mercedes screamed in mock terror as she looked for an escape. "Its not that easy," Sam whispered as he threw a curve ball at her. Ducking successfully she fell to the ground crawling for her lunch tray she held it as a shield as another came hurdling toward her. _

"_Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater," Sam teased as she tossed some at him. Well into the dawn they stayed that accosting each other with snowballs tumbling around in the snow. _

_The picture was taken with Sam's camera he was the memory keeper out of the two and Mercedes was damn glad for it. The two huddled together in the snow cheeks pressed together with wide grins on their faces. _

Mercedes smiled and stared at the picture for a little longer. She looked down at the paper in her hand and smile. She kissed it and folded the paper before shoving it into the depths of her pack; she gathered her things for school.

Soon obscenely loud country music came blaring in front of her driveway. Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She wasn't quite sure when this mild obsession with her best friend began but she was beginning to welcome it with open arms.

Mercedes glanced at herself in the mirror and huffed a useless breath before exiting out her room. No matter how much she fantasized about her best friend her perception of her likeness always brought her back down to earth.

Mercedes in her words was an old fashion 'Jabba the Hut' while Sam and her other friends tried to convince her otherwise. No matter how she looked Mercedes always knew how to dress it up nice. Her fashion sense was impeccable and she would not step foot out the house looking next to nothing. Today she wore a black oversized top that hung off her shoulders, ripped jeans, and black boots.

Once she got outside Sam had his feet kicked up in his jeep enjoying the day's unusually brilliant weather. He had his sunglasses on which made him look even hotter, if that was even possible. He turned his head and smiled.

"It took you long enough, Mercy," he said causing her to frown at him. "Papa Jo made it out early today? I was waiting for him to yell about the music being too loud or for it not being the Temptations." Mercedes laughed as Sam pulled away from her house and in the direction of William McKinley High School.

Mercedes sighed at the mention of her father he had been absent since the untimely death of her mother. Her mother always had bad migraines and one night four years prior she passed away in her sleep due to a brain aneurism. Mercedes found her the next morning after waking up late for school, when she couldn't rouse her mother she crawled next to her and cried until her father found them both when he came home from work. Since that day he had become very distant toward his only daughter. Had it not been for Sam she may have not gotten through it. That was one of the reasons many why she loved him.

Sam must have known what she was thinking about because he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers and gave it a brief squeeze before letting go.

As soon as they arrived at school their friend Mike was standing there having a tickle fight with his girlfriend Tina. Mike was really Sam's friend but was always kind to Mercedes.

"Mike, what's up man?" The two boys slapped hands as the group fell into step with one another.

"Nothing how was you guys weekend," he asked wrapping his arm around Tina. Before either could answer Sam instantly shut down. Mercedes shook her head knowing exactly what that meant two words: Quinn Fabray.

Quinn was that girl from the old 80s movies that would walk by in slow motion but in reality she was walking pretty regular. Well every red-blooded male in the school had a thing for Quinn and that did not exclude Sam.

Mercedes couldn't necessarily hate on the girl. She was the epitome of gorgeous but she didn't act like it, Quinn was a sweetheart deep down. She and Mercedes worked on a semester long project last year and had been friends ever since. Quinn always spoke and sat next to Mercedes in class the pair even hung out outside of school on occasion.

Mercedes watched Sam watch Quinn run into the arms of Jessie St. James now he was a resident JACKASS. Boy, was he rude mean and conniving. Mercedes couldn't stand the crotch sniffer but if Quinn brought him around she was at least cordial.

"If I could get a girl like that...I mean she is just gorgeous, look at her," Sam rambled on about Quinn, which was usual for Mercedes that she became immune to the jealousy that would rouse her stomach.

"Mercedes, your friends with her, does she really like him?" Mike asked curiously earning him a look and a jab to ribs from Tina. "Its for Sam babe."

"Well...to be absolutely honest I have no clue," Mercedes answered as they headed for the lockers while she fished through her bag.

"What kind of guys do you like," Tina asked for the first time almost shocking Mercedes seeing as she never spoke to the girl really.

"Me? Well you see I have to standards unlike my friend Quinn over there. Hell I'd even date Sam," Sam shot her a look as the others snickered at him. Sam threw an arm over her as she leaned away.

"Unlike you I have standards so that'll never happen and plus your like a brother to me." Mercedes punched him in the side playfully.

"Homo," she shot back.

"Do you think she'll like me if I grew my chin hairs in more," Mike and Tina threw each other a whatever look.

"You can do that let me see," Mercedes said grabbing his smooth chin.

"Well if you can do it so can I," Sam took off for his locker with Mercedes hot on his heels for revenge.

Tina and Mike already looked prepared for their first class as Mercedes and Sam opened their lockers that happened to be right next to one another.

"Whelp kids I have Biology to I'll catch ya later," Sam said slamming his locker shut spinning the combination for good measure. Mercedes smiled as he departed and seconds later Mike and Tina followed suit.

Mercedes quickly slipped the note into Sam's locker and turned away down the other end of the hallway. What she hadn't banked on was Tina watching her a few feet away from her classroom door with interest.

Mercedes shuffled into her rowdy classroom and took a seat in the far back away from any sort of unwanted attention. Besides it wasn't like people noticed her anyway. But she was sure of herself and chanted her mantra over and over in her head until her bad feelings about herself went away_. Mercedes is a strong woman in the making she doesn't need a man to take care of her or validate her existence as a woman. She doesn't need anyone...just Sam._

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: CHAPTERS REPOSTED AND ERRORS CORRECTED. I think most of them anyway I got tired...it's 5am. **

**I'm not sure if I am going to add the actually 'GLEE' part in the story but all the characters will be involved one way or the other. **

**The playful banter between Sam and Mercedes were borrowed lines from Secret Admirer. **


	2. Friends and Foes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Some Kind of Wonderful (1987), or Secret Admirer (1985).**

* * *

Sam walked lazily to his locker occasionally smiling at his classmates as he passes them in the crowded hallway. As he approached his locker, out of the corner of his eye he sees Quinn leaned against her locker as Jessie stands in front of her. She looked visibly upset, as her face is downcast to the floor. Her boyfriend continues his mindless spew about whatever he cared about not concerned with the look on her face.

That really bothered Sam to his core his open hand began to shake and unconsciously balled into a fist. _How dare he treat her like she was worthless or her thoughts not being at the very least heard by his small-minded dick head ass! Damn Quinn you deserve better than that you deserve me. _Sam huffed as his thoughts continued to wonder with sugar plum fairies that resembled his Quinn. Finally willing his fingers to twirl the combination in the correct directions he opened his locker.

As soon as the locker popped open a cream envelope fell out, on the front the words Blondie are spelled in the most beautiful cursive letters he had ever seen. _Who could have written this? Is this for me?_ Without really thinking he reached out and tugged on his shaggy Blonde hair as if to see if his hair color had remained the same. After staring at the letter for a little longer Sam gathered the courage to look around him. His eyes widen as they rested to his fair maiden. Now alone Quinn was now looking at him...

* * *

Mercedes hit her pencil against the desk in clear boredom as her Spanish teacher Mr. Schue who was more or less clinging on for dear life rather than teaching. Feeling as if someone was watching her she turned to see Tina staring at her with great interest. She glared at Tina giving her best 'Don't try me look'. Clearly not working Tina rolled her eyes and clicked her pen. Mercedes cranked her neck as if her eyesight would magically jump two rows on her paper. Tina balled up the paper and threw it over to the impatient Mercedes who was desperately trying to act as if she didn't care.

Text me 419-223-9810. Mercedes frowned and looked up at Mr. Schue who was flipping through the pages of the book rambling. He wouldn't have noticed if the class began to get up and file out of the room.

_M: Its me..._

_T: Duh._

_M: Okay then cut to it what do you want?_

_T: What can't friends text?_ Mercedes looked at Tina who sat there with an innocent smile but a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_M: We're not friends ur boyfriend and my Sam hang. _

_T: Ur Sam?_

_M: Um...I mean my friend, u and me don't speak they do_. Mercedes looked back to see a look of hurt flash across Tina's face. She instantly felt bad for her choice of words.

_M: I'm sorry =(_

_T: Its coo, I'll cut to the chase. I saw you this morning. Mercedes looked confused at her phone and shook her head. _

_M: We both saw each other this morning. We walked into school together. _

_T: Nope. I mean wen u thought no 1 was looking and u slipped that note into Sam's locker. _

Mercedes froze as the most audible gasped escaped her mouth and the turned to her in other worldly interest other than Mr. Schue.

"Ms. Jones you wouldn't happen to be so excited to answer number 5," Mr. Schue asked in half irritation and other half actual real life breathing participation in his class.

"Me permito por favor entrar en la casa será conjugada a quiero ir a la casa." Mercedes answered without missing a beat obviously shocking her teacher.

"Um...gracias," obviously startled at her quick witted response to his ill-fated teaching skills.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and no sooner had she glanced back at her phone the bell rung releasing everyone from their trance. Mercedes was quick to hop up from her seat and rush outside into the sea of students. She looked over her shoulder and sighed with relief, as there was no sign of Tina.

"Nice going with the question girl," she froze with sound of Tina falling into step next to her.

Mercedes stared at the Asian girl beside her what seemed like and eternity before sighing in clear desperation. Tina smiled at her with sympathy and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Listen I wasn't joking when I said we're friends, whenever your ready call me. You have my number now. I'll be here when you're ready." Tina smiled again this time a bit smaller before rushing off in the other direction leaving Mercedes now contemplating the pros and cons of a friendship with Tina...

* * *

Sam stalked down the hall not really paying attention to where he was going when saw Mike and his other friend Rory who was a year younger than them.

"Hey guys wait up!" Both of their heads turned at the sound and sight of Sam gallivanting down the hallway.

"What's got you so excited," Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quinn Fabray," Sam exclaimed as he threw his hands over the shoulders of his two cohorts.

"Not this again! Will you please get over this non-existent never gonna happen infatuation that you have bro," Mike shot back rolling his eyes and shrugging the heavy arm off his shoulder.

"Not this time gentlemen," Sam whipped out the now opened envelop and deeply inhaled its scent. "This my friends is my destiny!"

Both Mike and Rory looked at Sam with their heads cocked to the side in obvious confusion. "Huh?"

"Guys Quinn wrote me a secret love note."

"What the fuck?"

"No way!"

Sam stared at his friends in mild hurt as their disbelief were evident on their faces. He held up the note as two shot a look at each other than the note.

"Read it!"

"Blondie, please do let this come as a shock but I have been dazzled by your lopsided grin, shaggy hair, and dashing good looks for quite some time. You never believe me if I told you but just the opportunity to lay eyes on gets me through me worst days. You smile and I smile. Just to have you near makes me feel safe and loved. I don't know how you do it but please do me a favor and look my way just once. I know I'm what you probably envisioned as partner but just once smile at me."

Mike and Rory stared at him in shock and Sam inhaled and exhaled triumphantly.

"Dude, wow," Mike barely had the words for that. Sam looked at his phone and back up with a rushed smile.

"Gotta jet, Mercedes is meeting me for lunch and I have got to tell her about this." Sam took off in a run down the hallway outside to see his longtime pal waiting patiently for him.

He snuck up and put his hands over her eyes and he could feel her smiling instantly.

"Guess who," Sam asked in his best James Earl Jones voice.

"Brad Pitt," Sam gasped and uncovered her eyes and Mercedes doubled over laughing.

"Pizza?" Sam nodded and linked arms with his best friend. Mercedes did her best not to melt as he reached down and interlocked fingers. As if it were natural they walked to his car and then the nearest pizza place.

The pair had such an excellent time that he had almost forgot to tell Mercedes about Quinn. She was in the middle of talking about her new song, which she was fairly nervous about for whatever reason. He didn't see a sane reason for her to be upset about a song she was one of the best voices he had ever heard...not because she was his friend either.

Full from their lunch Mercedes and Sam walked through the parking lot toward the school. He jumped in front her suddenly; she fell back a few steps scared by his in her face excitement. She stood there quietly and let him have it because any other time she would have let him have it.

"You are never gonna believe this Bugs," He said while walking backwards and she shook her head in amusement. Unfortunately he hadn't been watching where he was going and bumped into a pair of denim-clad legs.

Sam turned as he came face to face with Noah Puckerman and his crew of misfits. He sighed as Puck stood up fully and sucked teeth at Sam. Puck was surrounded by his band of off beat criminal friends, none of which have cause any actual crimes short of Puck. They all had on some form of leather except for one who bedazzled hers.

There was Santana Lopez affectionately known as "Satan" a spicy Latina who stood with her arms folded at her best attempt at looking like an attack dog whose bark was worst than her bite.

Brittany Pierce "Rain Man" who honestly had absolutely nothing in common with the people she was so frequently seen with. Known for her slow-witted jokes that came off cruel, deep down she was really nice person with a odd obsession with unicorns and glitter stickers.

Blaine Anderson "Ladyboy" who was one of the least likely out of the group to get in your face. But don't get him mad because he would go ape shit on anyone who baited him into a fight.

Artie Abrams "Wheels" or "Professor X" had been condemned to a wheelchair but that didn't stop him using his tongue like a deadly weapon or whipping his chair about like a sports car.

Sebastian Smythe "Twink" who was a transfer student from Dalton Academy who didn't quite fit in so he fell in with this crew. He was suave smooth but dangerous conniving if you didn't look out.

Finally Lauren Zizes "Zizes" who rounded off the group in more ways than one. She was the only wrestler on the school's team that placed top 5 in the state of Ohio. She was the muscle of the group if you wanted to mess with one of them you had to get through to her.

"Excuse us Puck," Sam said in a mocking kind of tone he never really did like Puck, since the sixth grade when he pushed Mercedes off the swing set into gravel.

"Magic words Lady Lips," Santana interjected as the others snickered.

"Please," Sam grinded out as a smirk rested upon Puck's lips who slid to the side to let them through. But Satan quickly slid in front of Mercedes staring at her with mischievous eyes.

"Move Satan," Mercedes challenged as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Are you a lesbian?"

"What?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean are you a dike, carpet muncher, pillow princess," Sam stopped and turned with wide eyes.

"Bitch don't make me take you to the carpet!"

"Mikey I think she likes it!" The group laughs and taunts Mercedes as Sam calls out to her to lure her out of the present confrontation.

"You wish," Mercedes shot back bumping shoulders with the girl forcefully.

"Lima Heights Adjacent hoe! Do you know who your fucking with!"? Santana pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Adjacent? You do know that shit means directly "next to" or "across from" meaning that your next to the bad part of town, you don't live there. Don't fake the funk sweetie your dads a doctor." Mercedes shot back embarrassing the girl who now looked ready to charge.

Mercedes took on last look before Satan shot forward only to be caught by Principal Figgins. He began to search the crew finding salt rocks on Sebastian, spray and dirty card on Artie, a pocketknife on Puck, and liquor on Lauren they all were escorted to his office. Brittany gathered her things waved bye to Mercedes and Sam and tagged along even though she wasn't in trouble.

"You think your hot shit now huh?" Sam commented making Mercedes laughed as they carried on the class...

* * *

Mercedes let out a exasperated sigh at the end of a long day as she shuffled out of the back of the school to Sam's car. Still running off of fumes from she and Santana's confrontation Mercedes begins to walk with an extra pep in her step. But all her attention quickly turns to loud commotion coming from the dumpsters. As she steps closer for a second look and is horrified to the point where her blood runs cold.

Several football players and Jessie who is almost doubled over in laughter had a smaller boy heaved over their heads preparing to throw him in the dumpster. Mercedes frantically racks her brain for ideas on what to do. She quickly pulls out her phone and begins snapping shots of all the boys.

"Hey assholes, what the hell do you think your doing! Put him the hell down," they all freeze at the sound of her voice but do nothing in an effort to release the frighten students.

"What's it to you," Jessie steps forward advancing toward her.

"These pictures are, I wonder what Principal Figgins would think of you upstanding athletes abusing a poor defenseless student." Mercedes threaten as she waved the phone about fearlessly.

Jessie smiled briefly backing away he pulled off his sunglasses still keeping his eyes trained on her, "you guys heard the lady drop him!"

The football players then dropped him in the dumpster. Mercedes gasped as the boy went flailing inside. She ran up the dumpster on to be held back by Azimio Adams who sneered as she tried to escape in vain. Mercedes then brought her knee into the football players' crotch and she continued to help pull the boy out.

"Bitch," Azimio grabbed Mercedes slamming her into the dumpster raised his fist to hit her...

* * *

Sam raced to his car as quick as he could remembering all the times he'd been late before. He did not want to get an earful of the Mercedes Jones Special. He flew through the back door only to see his car unattended. Instantly, his eyes furrows and his mind begins to wonder; Mercedes always made it to the car before him. Turning his head, his eyes are met with a sight he's only seen playing out in some tearfest lifetime movie. Red. His blood is pumping ferociously and his vision is blurred. The anger coursing through him is the only thing keeping him from passing out. That jerk football player has Mercedes by the throat pinned painfully against the side of the dumpster with his fist ready to smash her beautiful face.

Sam moved like light and as soon as the boy released his fist into the open air Sam took hold of his forearm and snatch him away from his friend.

"Stay away from her," Sam seethed through clenched teeth. He pushed the boy who outweighed him by thirty pounds to the ground.

Azimio was prepared to pummel Sam, until he saw the school security in the distance glaring at them. Weighing his options he pulled himself up and he and his friends stalked in the other direction. Then stopped and turned giving a menacing glare to Mercedes, "this aint over bitch...I'm coming for all of yall just wait."

Sam stood there boiling as the boys disappeared in the direction of the football field. He turned to see Mercedes comforting some boy who mumbled something resembling the name Kurt.

"Bugs are you okay," he asked as he began to check for injuries as she protested quietly. Before she could answer a voice called out to them.

"Wow, that was brave of you," Sam turned to the sight of Quinn leaning against the bottom railing of the steps.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys thanks for reading and reviewing PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE keep reviewing 2 words or 20 words mean the world to me.**

**Let me know what you think should I keep going do you like? I through Sebastian in cause his personality really fit for this occasion. If you absolutely love or hate communicate. I like suggestion too. **


	3. Help?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Some Kind of Wonderful (1987), or Secret Admirer (1985).**

* * *

Sam stood dumbfound as Quinn swayed passed him as her long skirt blew behind her in the wind. Sam stood mouth open watering with anticipation of possible mouth-to-mouth interaction. _Sweet Goddess_. Mercedes now completely fuming, her facial expression was a mixture between anger and utter sadness. She watched as Quinn didn't even acknowledge her presence or ask if the boy who was the victim in this debacle was okay. _Selfish bitch._

Kurt looked at the two and shook his head as he brushed all the rotten food entrails of his shoulders. Mercedes who must have felt his eyes on her turned and smiled at him.

"Are you okay," she asked while assisting him in the clean up.

"Thanks, yeah I guess, are people here always this welcoming or am I just special," Kurt answered with an ill-mannered joke.

"Well at least you didn't get the slushie special," Kurt looked back at her confused and slightly terrified. By that time Sam had fallen from the clouds and back on Earth as he watched Quinn drive away with Jessie.

"Do you need a ride Kurt? You did say your name was Kurt right?" she said ad he nodded his head at the eagerness of finally making a friend.

"Huh?" Both Mercedes' and Kurt's heads turned in the direction of Sam's voice. Kurt looked at the ground when he saw the expression on Sam's face. Mercedes on the other hand challenged him.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top...Lady Lips?" she teased as his face blushed with embarrassment. He blew out an exasperated sigh and bowed his body forward, his hand outstretched toward his car.

Mercedes smiled and connected arms with Kurt and walked to the awaiting vehicle. Kurt opened the door to the back of the beat up jeep and cringed as the door made a loud wrenching noise. Once they were all settled into the car, Sam looked behind him waiting on directions and found Kurt staring at him work shirt.

"It says-" Kurt quickly cuts Sam off but smiles. "I know what it says 'Hummel Auto Body and Parts' it's where my father works...well he really owns it actually."

Sam tried to turn around fully to face Kurt but got tangled in the seatbelt; Mercedes rolled her eyes and unbuckled it for him.

"Your dad is Burt Hummel," Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Then why haven't seen you around here before today," Mercedes questioned.

"Oh, my dad moved here a year ago I lived with my grandparents for a while, they wanted me to finish school in a familiar place. It got too rough for me and my dad sent for me...but it doesn't seem like this place is gonna be much different."

Sam immediately felt immense amount of pity and guilt for the being standoffish toward the boy earlier. Kurt was a skinny boy, he had a bit of height on him but he lacked with great deficiency in the muscle department.

"It will be don't worry," Kurt looked at him with wonder. "Me and Mercedes got your back you don't have to worry about anything." Mercedes nodded in agreement and Kurt's heart soared...finally friends.

"Now that, that's settled where do you live," Mercedes asked.

"415 Whitman Avenue," Sam smiled while starting the car, needing no directions on how to get to Kurt's house.

Kurt frowned as Sam sped off without the route. "So you must know Lima pretty well."

"Oh yeah, I use to be a delivery boy for this pizza place like it was going out of style at the beginning of the summer all the way until Christmas."

"Why did you quit?"

"Your dad saw me one day changing the flat on the crap ass delivery car and he offered me a job. Which leads me to how I bought this car from his junk yard and I brought it back to life." Kurt smiled at the story while Mercedes snorted.

"Barely," Sam looked at her shocked.

"What, this is a classic!" She threw her head back laughing.

"This classic would have been better off turned into sheet metal," Sam reached over and tickled her.

"If you feel that way then you shouldn't get in my car," he joked as he continued his assault against her midsection.

"How long have you two been dating," Sam and Mercedes both stopped and separated themselves. Mercedes' cheeks flushed and Sam stared at the road.

"We're not," Sam, answered with a bit of a scoff that made Mercedes frown a bit.

"Oh, well you two definitely seem like it."

"Nope, just really good friends. Mercedes here is a great girl any guy would be lucky but to me she is an awesome friend." Mercedes cringed every time he said the word 'friend'.

"That's nice," Kurt said with a smile but not quite believing the whole just friends bit.

"Yeah, a year ago my family was homeless, my parents lost the house and we had to move into a motel. Mercedes was really there for us even though her help wasn't necessary she never stopped being my friend. She wasn't embarrassed to be seen with me or anything, she cooked meals for us. She was great." Sam recounted as he looked over to her and smiled. "But the good Lord allowed for the storm to pass and we're doing better."

Kurt who sat silently in the backseat was now looking teary eyed.

"Oh my gosh, that was the saddest thing I think I've ever heard." Mercedes reached back and patted him on the back.

"Like I said my family got through it...my dad got another great job a few hours away so he commutes comes home on the weekends. He didn't want to rip us from everything."

"I'm a sucker for happy endings," Kurt sobbed as he used his sleeve to wipe his wet face.

Sam pulled up to an average modern style home, Mercedes' top lip rose in disgust. There was Rachel and her toad face boyfriend Finn on the porch swing making kissing faces at on another.

"Lurch is home," Kurt deadpanned at the sight of his future stepbrother. Sam frowned then looked at Finn closer before bursting into a fit of hoots.

"I totally get it he does resemble Frankenstein, not to mention he totally has the whole character bit down pack," Mercedes barely got out due to the sudden case of the giggles.

"I mean his mom is the best but him...he's something left to be desired," Kurt said while getting out the car and waving goodbye...

* * *

Mercedes accompanied Sam to his joy at Burt's shop and watched as he fixed someone's BMW with ease.

"Sam?" He grunted from under the car to show that he had heard her.

"Why do you like her so much...Quinn I mean," Sam rolled from under the car and looked at his friend.

"Well to be honest I don't know she is the most beautiful girl in the world to me. She's smart and nice and her boyfriend doesn't give a shit about her and she deserves love," Mercedes snorted at the last part.

"What?"

"What do you know about love?" He paused and looked away sheepishly.

"I know a lot more than you, have you ever been in love to tell me I don't know anything," he countered back silencing her.

"I'm saying this chick is not just some fly by night kind of girl you need to have a plan." Sam looked at her a smiled.

"Does that mean you'll help me get Quinn," Mercedes looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Oh please Mercedes you have to," He jumped up and took her hands into his.

"No I don't know anything about that girl!"

"Come on I thought you two were friends," Mercedes scoffed at his comment still trying to get away from his embrace.

"We're hardly friends."

"Do this for me Cedes, I promise I'll be your best friend forever," Mercedes cut her eyes at him as he took her into his arms, hugging her from behind.

"I'm already your best friend, besides no one else will put up with the abuse."

"Is that a yes," he said putting his chin on top of her head. Mercedes sighed deeply and nodded.

Sam released her and jumped into the air, and he began to dance and chant merrily. Mercedes who was breathing rapidly from their recent embrace decided to change to subject.

"Let's order some food," Sam looked at her confused.

"Mom always cooks on Thursdays dad came back this afternoon. Besides I could have sworn the last time I was in your house you had a kitchen unless someone moved it," Sam said making a joke missing the look of hurt on her face.

"You know how I hate to eat alone," Mercedes whispered and this time Sam caught her pain and raised her chin.

"Then why waste money come to my house, you know if you didn't come I'd never hear the end of it." Mercedes smiled at him and nodded. She loved having dinner at his house no matter how much he complained about his families antics she's take that over an empty house. At least at his house it felt like home...

* * *

The next day was gym class this was the one class Mercedes could honestly say she would probably never feel comfortable in. She stood back and watched all her skinny but more agile classmates serve their tennis balls at one another while she stood back and watch. Coach Sue made her serve her balls against a wall for practice until she rotated the group once more.

"Come on Chubs! I know its hard for you to get around with all that extra weight but if you actually moved you could loss a few," Mercedes gritted her teeth in anger as tears clouded her vision if there was one thing she couldn't stand was people dogging her out because of her weight.

Instead of hurling a rapid fast Mercedes Jones Special at her gym teacher she picked up the tennis ball and served it at her opponent, the wall.

Coach Jones blew her whistle and everyone stopped and turned their attention toward their teacher who was now glaring daggers at Quinn Fabray who was now sneaking into class from the street. Mercedes looked at the speeding car to see Jessie St. James speeding away.

"Ms. Fabray please enlighten us on your previous whereabouts so were can make proper assumptions as to why your were late."

Quinn stood there looking as if she had been the deer and Sue Sylvester was the vicious headlight charging at her.

"Um...I was...I mean I left something in my boyfriends car," Quinn stuttered out a frivolous excuse.

"Maybe if you spent more time in class than in your boyfriend's car you would get somewhere in your pathetic life," Sue shot back to a wide eyed Quinn.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing that hasn't been said before...now that'll be two weeks detention." Quinn quickly tried to rebuttal only to be shut down by Sue's whistle.

Mercedes found herself in the beginning stages of hyperventilating as she stood in a sea of perfect female bodies. She refused to allow them to see her head bowed in shame. She walked to her locker with her towel wrapped around her. Suddenly she sees Quinn in her bra and panties her perfect body smooth as silk skin and Sport Illustrated body. She stared as Quinn brushed her hair and laughed at one of her friends. Patting her own body she was brought back to her uncomfortable body and the realization that Sam would never see her that way.

"Oh my god, you do look better with clothes on, hurry before you blind someone," the voice of Rachel Berry boomed from behind her.

"Look Man Hands have you ever had pencils shoved up your ass?"

"No."

"Would you like to test the waters today," Rachel glared at her classmate.

"Am I suppose to be scared of you," Mercedes stepped forward to shoot the girl a look that clearly had "back the fuck off" written all over it.

"Rachel leave her alone and let her get dressed in peace we gotta go," Quinn called out shooting a quick smile at Mercedes while Rachel moved on.

Mercedes sat on the bench debating whether or not if she liked Quinn or whether she wanting to assist Sam in his endeavors. Sighing she whipped out her phone and began texting furiously...

* * *

Sam strutted around like he was on cloud nine as he ran the school. He had just finished reading his text messages and began to cook up a scheme that would get him two weeks detention. He opted to pull the fire alarm but that would have gotten him expelled not detention, so he got creative.

Walking into the practically empty front office he went to the microphone that was used for the morning announcements. He whipped out his phone and played LMAO Party Rock Anthem, maxing the volume on the microphone the tune soon came blasting through the speaker.

Principal Figgins practically fell trying to get out of his office; he looked at Sam who stood off to the side with his arms folded. Clearly enraged Figgins snatched the plug from the wall and glared at Sam.

"My office now Evans!" Sam only shrugged as he moved to the principal office...

Quinn and Mr. Schue walked up the steps of McKinley from the basement of the school where detention was served.

"Mr. Schue I can't thank you enough for not making he sit down there with those...people." Quinn said softly while batting her eyes.

"I don't see a problem with you serving your detention in my office," he smiled at his beautiful pupil.

"Well I was thinking that I didn't have to serve at all," Quinn counted stepping closer to her teacher.

"I don't know about this," he said rubbing his head as if he was in a deep debate.

"You know all the girls are always going on about how voice sounds when you speak Spanish, it leaves them entranced." Mr. Schue at this point turned a deep shade of pink.

"Really," Quinn nodded furiously while biting her lip.

"Yeah!"

"You would keep this between us right," Quinn put her index finger and thumb together a drug across her lips and smiled.

Quinn laughed with glee and wrapped her arms around her professor. He patted her back and she skipped up the stairs and waved goodbye as she made her exit out the door...

* * *

Sam walked nervously to detention constantly checking he breath and clothes to make sure everything was okay. He blew out his final breath of nerves and inhaled confidence as he turned the knob and pulled the door open.

He walked in and froze; there was no Quinn, sign of her or semblance of her having ever been there at all. Instead he was face to face with Puck and his band of scalawags he called friends.

Zizes snapped a pencil and growled at him, Santana began laughing like a hyena, while Sebastian began to shake his soda can with a raging expression on his face. Blaine looked at his friends then him and rolled his eyes. Brittany sat behind Artie putting stickers to the back of his wheelchair.

"Um...is this you know detention," Santana proceeded to mock him.

"Take a seat my good man and welcome to paradise." Puck said patting the chair next to him. Sam shook his and made his way to the seat which was conventionally placed in the middle of the lions den...

* * *

Mercedes waited outside of school gym for dance practice to end, a few minutes later a flood of people came rushing out. She fidgeted as her eyes scanned the crowd for the only Asian girl on the team.

"Tina," Mercedes called out to her causing both Mike and Tina to freeze and look at her with puzzled expressions.

"Can I talk to you for a lil bit," Mercedes asked as if she was going to die of embarrassment or possible rejection. Alas Tina smiled big and looked over to Mike and kissed him bye.

"Hey what's up," Tina said almost excitedly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

"Well you could have just called." Mercedes nodded and looked away. Tina seeing the girl's apparent embarrassment grabbed the girl's arm and led her into the gym.

They sat on the bleachers in silence for what seemed like an eternity and then Tina decided to make the first move.

"You like him, but your scared to make the first move because you think he wont like you back." Mercedes nodded sadly.

"Its not just that I love him and I don't know if he'll love me back you know."

"He's your best friend, I think the news will shake him but I don't think he'll treat you like a fungus," Tina said while laughing.

"I know it's just that he's in love with Quinn and I already agreed to help him but I don't know how much longer I can keep this going." Tina wrapped her arm around the girl.

"Would you rather sit back and watch some other girl get your man or are you willing to take a swing at it," Mercedes looked at Tina for a long time debating.

"How can I if I already agreed to 'Operation Woo Quinn'."

"Wow he really thought of that for the name," Mercedes nodded while giggling slightly. "Mercedes you can do both at the same time...boys are dumb sometimes they need a kick in the pants to realize what they have in front of them."

Both girls sat on the bleachers trying to concoct a plan on how Mercedes was going to win in the battlefield of love. Mercedes was tired of just sitting back she had decided that she was going to fight for her man.

* * *

**AN: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing I appreciate it! I love every bit you give me!**

**PLEASE REIVE AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS!**

**I am going to let yall know right now that yall are not going to like Finn and Rachel in this one more so Rachel than Finn. **


	4. Untitled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Some Kind of Wonderful (1987), or Secret Admirer (1985).**

* * *

Night time had fallen by the time he made it home after detention, seeing his dads truck was outside he groaned. Sam turned the key to his house; fisting the doorknob he twisted it before opening it. Shutting the door behind him he let out a sigh of relief for not being made. Creeping up the stairs he could hear the kids in the living room, his mom clanking pot together in the kitchen but not a sound from his dad until-

"Sam," he stopped halfway down the basement stairs where he resided and released a spew of curses under his breath.

"Coming," Sam said tossing his bag down the stairs and marching up to the dinning room.

Dwight Evans a clearly handsome man whose face shown signs of stress and worried, which aged him. He sits as the family dinning table surrounded by papers, a laptop and a Texas calculator. Sam plopped in the seat across from his dad and watched him ponder over what Sam assumed was bills or work. The respect Sam had for his parents grew even while they were temporarily homeless they never gave up and made sure the kids were happy and loved. He was proud of where he came from good and bad and if turned out to be half the man he father was he would be damned proud. But it was moments like what was about to happen that really aggravated the teen.

"Sam did you get a chance to look over those college apps I sent you?" Sam shook his head before lowering it in shame.

Dwight sat back and folded his arms staring at his son in mild disappointment.

"You do understand how important this is right Sammy?"

"Yes dad," Sam answered as his 6 year-old twin siblings Stacy and Stevie came galloping in playing cowboys and Indians.

Dwight pointed to the kids and said, "remember son you have to be ready for the responsibilities sooner than you think. You have to get serious!"

Sam looked at his brother and sister stare at him in wonder as their father continued his lecture.

"Son, don't you want to at least check any of those schools out. College is important you know it's where you figure out what you're made of," Sam rolled his eyes at his fathers speech.

"I know dad, but I've been busy with work and school. I gotta get through high school first remember?"

"How is school coming, the grades I mean," Dwight leaned in and Sam panicked.

As if on cue Mary waltzed into the room demanding the table be cleared of his dad's nonsense and set with dishes. Once everything was set the Evans clan gathered around their feast with serving dish of roasted chicken, green beans and mash potatoes. For desert sweet potato pie with ice cream resting in the kitchen.

The clan sat and filled their plates, and bowed their heads to say grace. At first everything was quiet comfortable they sat and ate enjoying each other's company.

"So Sam how was school today," Mary asked cutting Stacy's chicken.

"Fine."

"Good. What kept you, you were later than usual today," Sam immediately began coughing and grabbed for his glass to drink some water.

"You okay," Stevie asked hitting his brother on the back rather forcefully.

"Thanks Stevie didn't know you cared," Sam said glaring at the little troublemaker as Stacy made "Ooh" sounds in the background.

His parents stared at him for a response and his mind went haywire trying to figure one out. They would go ballistic if they found out he was in detention so he had to lie, if even just to maintain his peace of mind.

"Um...I was talking to the guidance councilor about internship opportunities and then went to Mercy's house for her to help me fill them out," his Dad smiled and nodded but Mary continued to stare.

"Why didn't you make her come have dinner with us," Mary asked accusingly pointed her potato filled spoon at him.

"Mom she was just here last night, she has a home," Sam said nonchalantly as his parents share a worried look.

"She spends far too much time alone in that big old house since Monica died, its not healthy. Call her now and tell her to come here," Sam looked at his mother in disbelief at the latter half of her statement.

"How long is Darryl going to be gone this time," Dwight asked Sam who shrugged and now playing with his food.

"Sam if she is home eating a pot pie that you pop in the microwave and not here eating a good meal it will be your hide," Sam dropped his folk as his mother accidentally flicked food from her folk to his face in her rant.

Sam covered his face in vain as the younger ones laughed at their mother and brother.

"Mom she's with Tina tonight which is kind of weird because up until today apparently they haven't really spoken," Sam answered as Stacy tried to flick food at Stevie.

"Stop it now," Dwight chastised the two children in a neutral tone but still meant business. Sam shook his head and cleared the table as Mary brought out the desert.

Later that night Dwight crept down the stairs to the basement where his son resided. He stood at the last step and took a look around; Sam's room was a true reflection of his inner love, turmoil, joy, fear, and hope. Collections of his son's drawings decorated the walls from ceiling to floor. Sam laid against his pillows propping up his legs to stable his drawing pad. He nodding he head as his headphones blasted, he didn't even notice his father approaching. Dwight pulled off his headphones scaring his son into an upright position.

"Dad I didn't even hear you," Sam apologized moving to edge as his dad rolled his computer chair over to the bed.

"I'm sure," Dwight said smiling at him.

Dwight sits back and really begins to take in the atmosphere of the room. Sam watches his father in mild wonder and then clears his throat.

"Sorry, the monsters seem to keep getting more scary every time I venture down here," Sam chuckles at his dad's commentary.

"Moms starting to not let the twins come down here anymore."

"Listen son, I want to apologize about earlier. I know it may seem like I'm putting too much pressure on you but I want nothing but the best for you," Sam nodded his head.

"I know dad, I'm trying," Dwight grabbed his son's hands.

"Good man," Sam smiled at his dad and watched him retreat out of the basement as he couldn't help but feel like a complete failure...

* * *

The weekend had been such a blur; Sam and Mercedes barely had a chance to hang out. After long thoughts she decided that it was okay to at least talk to Tina on a friendly basis and her new budding friendship with Kurt was starting to awaken her more girly side. As a matter of fact he was waiting in her bedroom to approve her outfit.

"Cedes come out so I can see you," Kurt yelled as he perched himself on the end of her bed.

"Kurt I don't know about this," Mercedes leaned against the sink in trepidation.

"Jones get your beautiful ass out here now!"

Mercedes huffed and turned to look at herself one more time in the mirror she looked like a clown. Really in her opinion one of Rachel's drones, Kurt had made her buy all this makeup yesterday when she, him and Tina went to the mall. She growled as Kurt cleared his throat impatiently. Mercedes snatches the door open and to her despair Kurt gasped and screamed with obvious joy that she was oblivious to.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this Kurt, I can't believe I let you talk me into this I probably look like a clown," Mercedes whined and covered her face to avoid his eyes.

"Cedes you look absolutely stunning...AHHHH!" Mercedes cringed as he screamed.

"I had to get that out sorry," Kurt exclaimed jumping off the bed and spinning her to look at her full-length closet mirror.

"We will work on the clothes later hun," Mercedes whipped around so fast Kurt thought her head would spin.

"And what the hell is wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing your fashion clearly speaks volumes but I can tell your still a little afraid of your body, you know you have a great body by the way," Mercedes began to blink rapidly and turned away.

Kurt was absolutely right, Mercedes looked amazing even though she was clearly beautiful before but now she was something to talk about. The eyeliner gave her bedroom eyes; the eye shadow brought her brown orbs to full view. The blush was light and subtle, whereas her lipstick was a flirty skin toned color that made her mouth look delectable.

"Remember what Tina said last night, if you want to get his attention we're gonna have to find ways to make him look," Mercedes nodded as Kurt preached his gospel of 'How to Catch a Man' while picking invisible lint from her shoulders.

"Your like a black Playboy pin-up girl. Gorgeous, you have that old Hollywood beauty, you know that," Kurt said twirling her around.

"Please as big as I am, come on Sam should be here soon," she spinning out of his grip and grabbing her bag. Before Kurt could open his mouth to protest a loud series of honks came from outside her window.

"What a gentleman," Mercedes rolled her eyes at his sarcastic jeer.

Walking down the stairs Kurt stopped to stair at the family photos that were clearly old telling by the ages of the children. But what he did notice that suddenly they stopped and there were no more the wall went bare and sterile.

"Um...Mercedes where are your parents, did they leave early?"

She froze at that question as if it stung her to even think about it.

"My mom died a few years back and my dad works a lot. He's a dentist, this week he's speaking at a dentist convention in Santa Barbra. My brother is away at college so it's just me."

"Mercedes I'm so sorry," she smiled and continued to the door.

"I got Sam and that's enough for me," Kurt smiled and followed her but couldn't help but feel for his new friend.

As she and Kurt walked out to Sam's car, Kurt hurried to open her door and jump in the back seat she.

Mercedes stood at the opening of the car getting a good look at seated Sam who was more interested in his phone than the person who had yet to get in. Mercedes had finally released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes scanned his body drinking him in, Sam had on a blue track suit jacket, light blue slim straight pants and black cap pulled down low over his eyes. _Why did he have to look like sex this morning? _Kurt cleared his throat snapping Sam out of his phone and Mercedes out of her daze. She climbed in and Sam backed out of her driveway having yet to look over at her.

"So how was your weekend," Mercedes asked looking over at Sam who was concentrating on the road.

"Well, the whole detention thing was a bust because she didn't show up, now I'm stuck with Puck and his band of morons," Mercedes looked over and frowned at his harsh tone.

"Coach Sue gave her detention we all sat there and watched it happen, maybe she got out of it I don't know," Mercedes pleaded with him.

"Yeah well whatever, I'm stuck there now everyday after school for the next week."

"You will not blame for this shit, maybe if you grew some balls and just walked up to her this wouldn't have happened in the first place," Mercedes shot back at Sam making him sigh and finally look at her as they pulled up to a red light.

"Look I'm sorry and you're absolutely right. I'm just frustrated that this whole thing with her is just blowing up in my face," Sam explained putting his hand on his eyes to massage them roughly.

"Me too, look we'll think of something else after school," Mercedes said smiling. She stopped when Sam frowned while he was looking at her.

"What's wrong," she asked nervously even Kurt had leaned up further to hear his answer.

"Um...nothing...you just look," Sam paused as Mercedes and Kurt leaned in slightly. "Different, that's all."

"Different?" Mercedes asked as Kurt pressed his hand against his mouth in anticipation.

"Yeah, just not yourself," Sam said. She put her head down and looked away and Sam panicked.

"You look nice, I like it," Sam said smiling at her, and Kurt leaned into his seat patting himself on her back.

"Thank you," Mercedes smiled as they continued to school...

* * *

Sam took a deep breath as he arrived in detention completely dreading the next two hours. He mustered up his courage and walked in but this time it wasn't the same amount of animosity as there was last time. Brittany was raving to Artie about the new unicorn chopsticks Santana bought her. Santana and Sebastian were in an intense arm wrestling contest and Satan was defiantly not breaking a sweat. Lauren refereed the match claiming she'd take winner. Puck and Blaine sat off to the side talking about his new hair gel and what weirded out Sam the most was the Puck was actually listening.

Sam found a desk in the back and simply watched his classmates taking in their actions. He pulled out his sketchpad and began to make a portrait of them with overly large heads being comical. He was so caught up in his drawings he didn't even notice they had stopped to look at him.

Puck had gotten out of his seat and leaned in to look at what Sam was drawing, as soon as he was in arms length he took the pad from Sam and passed it around to the group.

"Wow this is really good Sam," Blaine complimented as Santana snatched it.

"Who knew you actually had talent Lisa Rena, and unlike yours my mouth really isn't that big," she said cutting her eyes at him.

"Ah shit Sam. Can you draw something on the back of my chair," Artie asked while Brittney frowned, "where are the unicorns or dinosaurs?"

Sam by then had sat back and watched them enjoying his stuff. He had never been one to be shy about his art it was one thing he was good at that he could show off besides fixing cars. His dyslexia had held him back with his classmates but drawing had given him a new way to vent.

Puck who had been staring at Sam the whole time looked as if he had been thinking or making a decision.

"What are you doing after this Evans?"

"Detention?"

"Nah, sewing class. Yeah detention...you are blonde," Lauren interjected shaking her head.

"Nothing," Sam was skeptical but very interested in the activities of this group of misfit friends.

"Well there's a skate park not too far from here and their graffiti artist are sick wanna check it out?"

Sam sat and pondered the invitation briefly before nodding his head at the group who smirked back. After a few more hours of drawing and pictures exchanged between Sam and Puck more so sketchpad and desktop, the group got ready to leave. As they were leaving Sam couldn't help but rub away the nagging feeling in the back of his head that he was forgetting something...

* * *

Mercedes stormed in her house thoroughly pissed off that she had waited for 2 hours just to see him walk out with Puck and his crew no even calling her. She watched as he laughed with the group who had once throw slushies on them as if they had been friends since the beginning of time.

Mercedes sat on the bleachers watching them leaving not being able to resist the feelings of jealousy and sadness that washed over her. Not even wanting to text him about his forgetfulness she walked home brushing away angry tears.

By the time she arrived home it was dark and she had 7 missed calls one from Tina and Kurt each and the rest from a worried Sam. She rolled her eyes as she listened to his frantic voicemail.

"_Bugs I am so sorry I forgot. Where are you I worried? I was...no I am a complete asshole for leaving you-_" Mercedes crushed the end button with her thumb and began to sort the mail in her hands.

Bills...Conference Invitation...Bills...Junk Mail...Cincinnati Music and Creative Arts Development Program

Mercedes hand shook and she dropped the envelop on the table, she took a deep breath and ripped open the letter...

Sam pulled up to Mercedes house turning off his engine quickly almost breaking the key when he jumped out his jeep. He marched up to the front porch and lifted the mat to find the spare house key. Unlocking the door he stormed into the house to find Mercedes in the living room frozen staring at a letter. He immediately went into friend mode forgetting his rage and ran to comfort her.

"What's wrong is it your dad?" Mercedes finally looked up as if she hadn't even heard him come in.

"How did you get in?" Sam gave her his 'woman please I know all' look and she brushed him off getting up to walk into the kitchen.

"Excuse me? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry _Dad_," she said sarcastically making sure to put emphasis on the word dad.

"That's not fair Mercedes I have been calling since late this afternoon driving around this fucking town looking for you."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that I saw you leave!"

Sam stood there with his head down feeling like the worst friend in the entire universe. He left the one friend he promised never to abandon.

"I am so sorry, I am a asshole, the most huge asshole in the world for being such a shitty friend when your were just trying to help me. I'm sorry I left and I promise to make it up to you. Rutxe txoa oe nga omum nga yawne lu oer," Sam's speech had her weak at the knees and him speaking Na'vi put her over the edge she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"On one condition," Sam winced waiting for the demands to begin flying out her mouth. "What?"

"Pizza!"...

* * *

The two had been sitting in a booth at the pizza restaurant for what seem like an hour as she listened as he gave a description of the letter that "Quinn" had left in the locker. Sam's gestures were wild and excited as he recounted the words on the page, she even pulled back in surprise as his sweaty hand pulled out the letter and showed it to her.

"Amazing huh?" Sam asked in a daze.

'Yeah fool I wrote it!' She shook her head and folded the letter. "Yeah its something, so what are you going to do?"

"Write her one back," he said as if he had come up with the master plan.

Before she could respond the waiter cam up and began to take their orders.

"I will have your mozzarella sticks and a slice of pepperoni with a Coke," Mercedes said as she watched the man jot it down. He turned to Sam who was flipping through the menu frantically.

"For you?"

"Um nothing for me I'm good...no wait a Root Beer!"

"Alright, I will put your order in and be back with your drinks momentarily." He said collecting the menus to walk away before Sam grabbed his arm.

"You know what since she's getting something I'm gonna have a medium cheese pizza," the waiter nodded his head and began to turn away only to be stopped by Sam again.

"Wait and a order of your hot wings, with breadsticks. Mercedes you sure you don't want anything else," she nodded in annoyance and confusion at his behavior. The waiter smiled tightly and turned again only for Sam to say–

"Wait!"

"Sam that is enough, he's done sir thanks," the waiter quickly made his exit before either could interject.

Sam fell back into the seat and Mercedes shook her head, "how are you gonna eat all that food?" He shrugged and the two fell silent.

"How do you know it's from Quinn?"

"I don't but I really...really hope it was." Mercedes tried to not allow the feeling of punching Quinn take over.

"You wrote a letter right?" He nodded and pulled out a envelop out his back pocket and handed it to her.

"Just slip it to her tomorrow or something please Bugs," he pleaded poking his lip out. Mercedes smiled and nodded her head.

The food quickly came and the two fell into a comfortable silence but Mercedes couldn't seem to get this nagging feeling off her chest.

"Sam?" He stopped being a human garbage disposal for a few moments and looked at her.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Sam froze and looked at his friend as if she had two heads Mercedes looked away out of embarrassment. But Sam got up and sat next to her and grabbed her cheek so she was looking at him.

"How could anyone not, you are smart, funny, cute you are ah all around great girl to be with."

"So one day a guy could look at me the way you look at Quinn," Sam sat back and watched his friend closely.

"Better Bugs, he'll look at you and not be able to take his eyes off you kid, you are a star remember that," ending his words he kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into his chest and held her.

Just then a elderly woman passes by them with her husband and stops at their table and smiles.

"You young couples give your generation so hope that love is still out there, that its warm and needed. Not shaking half naked in a rap song," she said patting Mercedes' shoulder and smiling at Sam.

"Oh we're just friends Ma'am," Sam said politely pulling back from Mercedes embrace.

"What a shame, come on Carl," she called into her husband's earpiece who responded "huh" only to be tugged along anyway.

Mercedes felt as if she had been punched in the gut, the boy she had loved and fawned over pulled away and rejected her love. Not that he even knew her love was available to him, but it hurt all the same. To think she had basically called him a coward earlier for not asking Quinn but here he was writing her letter and she couldn't even tell him a secret that she been harboring for some time now. This wasn't the moment for Love Jones she had more pressing to discuss and to add insult to injury there was something she had to tell Sam.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Bugs?" Sam dropped his folk and looked at his friend who had seem terrified but truthful so whatever she was going to tell he wasn't going to be a lie.

"I'm leaving Lima"...

* * *

**AN: Hey guys thanks so much for reading and reviewing please stick with me through this.**

**Sometimes it may get frustrating but I do have a plan for this story and I do value you as readers and writers. **

**Reading your stories inspires me to keep going...**

**I love and respect you guys so keep reviewing and PM me what you think.**

**MUAH!**


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Some Kind of Wonderful (1987), or Secret Admirer (1985).**

* * *

A pajama clad Sam sat at his desk with his feet kicked up and a stormy expression on his face. She was leaving, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

'Why should he stand in the way of her dreams? But was leaving Lima, OH necessary to her following her dreams or was he being selfish? She could follow her dreams safely here and he wouldn't have to worry about anything.' Sam allowed his thoughts to run as his finger danced on the button of the phone.

Still reeling in shame at the memory of him not being supportive of Mercedes, he was supposed to always be there for and never leave. Now she was leaving him for good, not for a few weeks but forever. Forever without his closet confidant, his amigo, his partner in crime, other half, what the fuck was he suppose to do now.

"_Run that back by me darlin'," Sam said as he pushed his plate away turning his body to face Mercedes. She was looking at her hands the entire time and finally looked up to see Sam was blinking rapidly in either fear or confusion. _

"_I got a letter from the Cincinnati Music and Creative Arts Development Program," Mercedes said in almost a whisper. She reached into her jacket pocket pulling out the folded letter and sitting it on the table. Sam created distance between himself and white fibrous material as if touching it would catapult him in an alternate world. _

"_That summer camp thing you went to, man Cincinnati is like only two hours away! Man you had me going!" Sam celebrated and leaned back in the booth while Mercedes tensed up further she wasn't done. _

"_No Sam I got a letter from them saying that they want me to go to LA there's this guy who owns this Independent label. He saw my end of camp performance of 'Disco Inferno' somewhere on youtube and now he wants me to sign with them. He contacted the camp who sent me the letter."_

_Sam felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him, tears pricked his eyes and he looked away feeling as if he was in elementary school again; as if someone had rejected his sandbox castle._

"_I don't understand, doesn't this guy know your still in high school your only sixteen how the hell are you gonna make it in LA when you never even let Ohio before." Mercedes flinched at his outburst but the diva in her wasn't gonna let him get away without a rebuttal. _

"_Sam I can take care of myself I'm a big girl, besides I'm not leaving for a few weeks and by then school will be almost out its perfect," Sam spat out his drink that he had been sipping nonchalantly on the other side of the booth._

"_Your leaving before school is even out?"_

_Mercedes nodded and watched her friend fight the urge the unleash a tirade of cuss words that looked to be on the tip of his tongue. She reached out and intertwined their fingers. They had never been apart since he moved from Tennessee in the fifth grade for more than a few days. He closed his eyes in a last ditch effort to calm his breathing._

"_How do you know this guy is even legit and not some sketchy pervert scamming his way through the internet," Mercedes bit back laughter as she watched his eyes dart from side to side and hunching his shoulders to imitate some kind of social outcast. _

"_Trust me this guy is all of that and more he found Foster the People, Fun, My Chemical Romance and Aloe Blac. His name is Stedman Player," Sam gave her blank stare as she smiled sheepishly at his. _

"_Hell to the hell no! What kind of name is Stedman Player, he sounds like Oprah's porn star lap dog for that matter."_

_Mercedes huffed and began to frantically type into her phone. Sam watched as she furiously turned the screen his direction allowing him to read Stedman's online profile on his Facebook fan page. _

_1,756,345 fans._

_Holy shit._

_Sam fixed his eyes on her once more for a few seconds before slurping the remainder of his beverage loudly. _

"_He's sexist," Mercedes squinted her eyes and her mouth dropped slightly._

"_What? How the fuck did you come to that conclusion," Sam leaned in closer causing Mercedes breath to hitch._

"_All those bands are guys and I didn't see not one female on his artist fan page."_

"_He's signing me dummy," she countered back as Sam made a sound with his lips and looked away swallowing a laugh. _

"_I said all guys, remember?" Mercedes mouth dropped and she slapped him in the chest playfully. _

_They sat in silence for a moment absorbing each other's energies both reflecting mirror pictures. The silence was thick and slightly uncomfortable, neither knew what to say to comfort the other. There was nothing Mercedes wanted more than for Sam to leap out the booth pull her into his arms and profess his everlasting love for her. While Sam on the other hand just wanted this moment forever, he had never been without her and he didn't want to start now. But how do you tell your best man you need them especially when they're not a man at all. A woman who was your best friend that you confessed every secret to, a woman you would kill for. _

"_I have an idea," Mercedes looked up hopefully as Sam reached into HIS back pocket to pulled a white envelop. Her breathing hitched and he smiled his goofy grin that made her heart melt grilled cheese style._

"_This is a letter I wrote Quinn do you mind looking over and making sure it sounds ok. Even with my dyslexia I just want to make sure she...you know gets it," Sam offered as Mercedes sat back truly dumbstruck. _

"_Did you really just sit here and bring up that Bimbo while our future together are hanging on the line? HELL TO THE GOTDAMN NAH!" _

_Mercedes sucked her teeth as her nostrils flared releasing pent up air lodged in her chest. Sam pushed himself out of the booth safely to the other side, in the event she exploded he didn't want to get hit by shrapnel. _

"_I cannot believe you right now, Samuel Ryan Evans! I cannot fucking believe you bring her name up after I tell you I'm leaving Lima and my possibly never come back and you sit here and all you can think about is her! Sam for once think about me, and what the hell is going on in my life. If this thing goes through then I won't exist in this town anymore! Don't you understand that?!" Mercedes whispered harshly across the table as Sam cringed. _

"_What do you mean if?"  
_

"_He wants me to send him a song or a video of me playing and I don't have anything except that song I recorded in your basement." Sam nodded his head and sighed in relief at her confession, he needed her to stay she was everything to him and he could not risk loosing her to some jerk producer that wouldn't look out for her the way Sam would. He needed to tell her that she was meant the world to him but when he turned his head a completely different statement escaped his lips._

"_Maybe it's a good thing, you not going, who am I gonna talk to when Mike is sucking face with Tina?"_

_Mercedes shook her head at his ill delivered joke. Looking him dead in the eye she said "Sam is that all I'm here for is to be your backup for Mike?"  
_

"_No your everything to me," he mumbled as Mercedes leaned forward straining to hear him. _

"_Sam stop mumbling I can't understand a word your saying."_

_Sam watched as Mercedes leaned forward to get in better hearing range for his next statement and he froze. There was no way in hell he was going to repeat that statement and get shot down like he did in his basement. He had to change the subject._

"_Nothing, just do this Quinn thing for me please! Please just do me this one solid," Mercedes sighed at his request and retrieved the outstretched letter from his hand._

"_Just answer me this, what is so important about a girl you don't know and who probably wouldn't notice your scrawny ass if you dressed up like a Macy's Day float?"_

_Sam sat back and closed his eyes as if to save himself the embarrassment of staring his best friend in the face. _

"_She is the girl that in reality nobody can have, she is theoretically so perfect that just to stand in her presence makes me a better man. If I could just have her look at me just once then maybe I'm worth it you know? I don't even think it's really about her in the end so much as it is about me getting out of the Lima Heights Motel mindset. To me I'm still a homeless, train wreck, who isn't good at anything and can't read. She could change that, if she can see me maybe someone else will. I just want to be something other than invisible," Mercedes eyes soften as she watched Sam's lip tremble and eyes feel with tears. She got up and slid next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as his jaws clenched. With his hands clasped together against his mouth. _

"_I will help but no matter what happens please Sam I'm here I can be that for you, I see you. You will never be invisible to me," Sam wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair relaxing in her embrace. The two never even noticed the waiter returning to the table. _

"_That was so beautiful," the waiter said biting his lip before sliding the bill toward the two and backing away._

"_We gotta stop these public therapy sessions," Sam said in a bit of a whisper laugh while using his sleeve to whip his eyes. Mercedes laughed at his joke and Sam pulled out his wallet. Mercedes quickly stopped him and smiled. _

"_Please Sammy, this ones on me."_

He flipped open his laptop and found an old video of her and Sam that had been made in his room a year ago. He smiled at the memory and began to play the video in its entirety.

_Sam was seated on his chair with his guitar slung around his shoulders while Mercedes sat Indian style on his bed looking almost sickly as she shook her head. She side eyed the camera, which was on the other side at the end of the bed staring back at her. _

"_Come on Mercy its not that hard just open your mouth, any other time you have no trouble at all," Sam said before dodging an onslaught of pillows. _

"_Stop Sam, I'm nervous enough as it is without you making fun of me." She covered her face with her hands while falling back on the pillow. _

_Sam untangled himself from the guitar strap and sat it on the bed across from her. He reached forward and pulled her hands into his. Mercedes at first not wanting to look at him she finally turned her head and met his stormy gaze. _

"_You can do it," he said in stern voice that rattled throughout her body. She nodded and he released her and leaned back folding his arms over his broad chest. Mercedes picked up her notebook and took a deep breath. _

"_NO!"_

_She whipped her head in his direction as he snatched the flimsy object away from her tossing it in the corner. _

"_Sam what the heck!" _

"_You don't need that thing, you have been writing this song for the past few months you know this better than I know Na'vi. That's really saying something." _

_Mercedes looked longingly for the security blanket that he tossed in the corner then shifted her eyes back up to meet his. _

"_I can't do this Sam," Mercedes said in a huff falling back on the bed. _

"_Why not?"_

_Mercedes remained glued to the mattress hoping that her playing dead would make Sam retreat or grow bored and suggest something else. Not her Sam, he was intrigued wiling himself on the balls of his feet he pounced on his unsuspecting friend who screamed. He proceeded to unleash his wrath of tickle and zerbets on her body until shook uncontrollably. _

"_Uncle," Mercedes chocked out in laughter while trying to dodge the puffy face kisses. _

"_Nah girl...its Daddy," Sam whispered with his deep voice willing her to freeze in her tracks. _

_Sam rolled off his friend noticing the look of shock on her face as she stared at the ceiling then back over to him. He laid next to her and stared at her not really knowing what to say. _

"_Sorry-" Mercedes cut him off quickly. _

"_No its totally fine, just hearing the words 'Daddy' come out your mouth like that made you sound like a black guy named Jerome," Sam burst out laughing as Mercedes said daddy again in a deep voice. _

"_So are we gonna do this or what? Cause I borrowed that camera from my weird neighbor with all the cats."_

_Mercedes turned to him and said, "Why does he have all those cats? How did you know he had a camera?"_

_Sam made air quotation marks with his fingers and said, "he 'bird watches' but really I think he watches Ms. Peterson who lives behind him do her morning aerobics in the back yard."_

_Mercedes frowned and asked, "How do you know she does morning aerobics?" _

_Sam gets quiet and rolls into a sitting position on his bed twiddling his thumbs. _

"_Ew...that's really gross," Mercedes said making a face causing Sam to roll his eyes._

"_We are definitely getting off topic here, why can't or why don't you want to shoot the video?"_

_Mercedes sat up curling her legs under her and looked at him with big doe eyes as if she was nervous._

"_The song's about you Sam its about love and trust and knowing that if all else fails I have you," Sam pulled back slightly as he listened to his friend speak. _

"_You love me?"_

_Mercedes looked fear stricken as she fidgets and begins to ramble incoherently. Sam sighs and shakes his head; he pulls her into his arms and waits for her to settle. _

"_Sam you're my best friend and I love you more than a lot of things in this world I'd do anything for you," Sam looked stunned as she confessed her version of their relationship which wasn't that far off from his truth. _

"_I mean if we were thirty and the last people on Earth and I do mean the absolute last, I'd marry you," she quickly recovered. _

"_Ouch," Sam said pulling back feigning mock hurt as his tried to mask the clenching in his chest. _

"_I don't mean it like that, its just we're best friends and it would be weird if we dated or anything. I'm too me, and you are definitely too you," she said looking at him with a joking expression. _

"_What's that suppose to mean, and it wouldn't be that weird," he grumbled retreating back to his chair. _

"_What are you saying?"_

"_What are you saying?"_

_The two stared hard at each other for a while before Sam sighed and through his hands up in defeat. He didn't know who he was kidding he didn't have a shot in hell with her. She was the type of girl that married a politician or a doctor. He would never be good enough. He was just a few dollars short of being homeless again and she was absolutely perfect in every way THAT girl would be...if one was thinking about what they saw in a wife. Sam knew deep down they were definitely NOT each other's type. _

"_It doesn't matter, WE are never gonna be...not even when we're thirty. Sorry to kill your dreams sweetheart. But for right now can you pretend to be in love with me for the songs sake. Just for five minutes that shouldn't be too hard."_

_Mercedes smiled sadly as Sam picked up the guitar and began to strum lightly. Mercedes unfolded her legs and went over to her friend. She removed the guitar and sat in his lap._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean that stuff the way it sounded," she whispered and for a few seconds he was silent then shrugged and smiled. _

"_Who cares I need you as my best man anyway," she laughed at his comment and returned to the bed. Sam got up and turned the camera on and then returned to his chair. This time when Sam picked up the guitar he strummed with more feeling._

"_This song better be good bugs," Sam said before dodging another blow to the head via pillow. Mercedes wrote in private but she would hum the melody that Sam had heard one day and been playing ever since on his guitar. _

"_Just sit back and listen,"_

_you won't find him drinking at the tables_

_rolling dice and staying out til 3_

_you won't ever find him being unfaithful_

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_you won't find him trying to chase the devil_

_for money, fame, for power, out of grief_

_you won't ever find him where the rest go_

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_next to me, ooooh_

_next to me, ooooh_

_next to me, ooooh_

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_when the money's spent and all my friends have vanished_

_and I can't seem to find no help or love for free_

_I know there's no need for me to panic_

_cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_

_Sam looked up to see Mercedes was sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes glued on him. His breath caught in chest as it swelled at the sound of her heavenly voice. _

_when the skies are grey and all the doors are closing_

_and the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

_well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

_next to me, ooooh_

_next to me, ooooh_

_next to me, ooooh_

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

_when the end has come and buildings falling down fast_

_when we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_

_when everyone has lost their heads around us_

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_next to me, ooooh_

_next to me, ooooh_

_next to me, ooooh_

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_next to me, ooooh_

_next to me, ooooh_

_next to me, ooooh_

_you will find him, you'll find him next to me_

_Sam sat back literally stunned at her lyrics she wrote this for him...about him. This is how she saw him and he would always fulfill that vision she had of him, he would always be next to her. Sam made a vow right there that he would be there protecting and guiding her through whatever she was too proud or scared to face. He loved her too. _

As the song ended his memory faded and he locked his feelings about the memory in the back of his mind. How dare he be selfish about her dreams and how the hell was she going to chase them in Lima of all places. He was going to get her to LA even if it meant never seeing each other or her getting close to that Player guy. He just wanted to be that guy she wrote about and would brag to all her friends that there was no one out here like him in the world.

'Mercedes has done so much for me, even if she does leave me it would be a push in the right direction.'

Sam opened his laptop and began to type out the homepage for Stedman Player...

* * *

Mercedes stood with her back to the kitchen counter fuming. For the life of her she could not understand why this Quinn thing bothered her so much. She and Sam were friends had been since they were little. It's not like they were ever going to be anything more.

She took the pot that was hanging from above the stove and walked over to the sink faucet. She angrily turned the water on allowing the pot to fill. Mercedes slammed the pot down on the stove sloshing the water. She turned on the burner and stood back watching the water boil.

"What the fuck am I doing making grits?" she lashed out.

She gripped the edges of the countertop and groaned out loud. Pulling her up into a loose bun she exhaled deeply. Mercedes then reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, that had been Sam's letter.

She opened it and began to read it: "Dear Quinn how are you? I'm fine. I just wanted you to know you smell nice and when I look at you my palms get sweaty and I want to throw up. Not in a bad way, though. I wanted to pick you flowers but the school gardener got mad. Please look my way, I will give you the cookies my mom baked me for lunch I promise. From Sam I am."

Mercedes looked up at the ceiling as her eyes filled with tears. She bit her lip and her body trembled as she tried to resist the laughter that formed in her gut. Not being able to hold it anymore she burst into laughter.

Once she settled, Mercedes hoisted herself on the granite top island re-reading the letter Sam had written. He was clearly being serious but it only came out as comedy. Sam was amazing at a lot of things but it was clear that expressing himself on paper was definitely not his forte. Sam was an incredible artist; he was a natural athletic, universally kind to the point where he could be conceived as a push over, a closet singer, and could play the guitar beautifully.

She had even convinced Sam to start giving her lessons and that first one had been unforgettable.

_Mercedes sat across from Sam at the top of the hill and stared at him with her big doe eyes. Her back was bone straight, with her hands clasped in front of her. She looked like a student prepared to receive material on her first day of school. _

_Sam looked at her while biting back laughter as she stared at him. Sam shook head as he reached over and grabbed her shoulders._

"_Mercedes relax this is not class you don't have to be so studious. Its just you, me, and Bernie the oak tree," Sam said gesturing to the over grown plant that was providing them shade. _

"_Yeah I know I'm just nervous."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Sam your so good at this and I don't want to fail okay, I have never failed at anything," she rambled. _

"_Mercedes sometimes failing is the best thing in the world, that's when you figure out what you're made of."_

_Mercedes nodded her head as Sam pulled her to sit directly in front of him, inches from his face. He pulled the strap over her head and positioned her hands on the correct strings. Mercedes scooted even closer to him and Sam began to turn red. She reached out to him and he scooted back._

"_What's wrong Sammy?"_

"_Nothing Bugs, it's hot that's all," he answered taking off his sweater which pulled at his undershirt revealing his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach. Her eyes were transfixed on his body; her mouth hung open as drool seeped at the corners. _

_Sam separated his sweater from his shirt and finally got a good look at Mercedes. He waved his hand in front of her face and she began to blink. _

"_Um, sorry I thought I saw something," she said nervously as she fiddled with the cords. _

_Sam smiled at her trepidation and he playfully took advantage of that. He took her hand and rubbed it under his shirt. Mercedes snatched it back and glared at him who was grinning like a Cheshire cat._

"_You liked that huh, it's okay you can admit it Mercedes," she glared at him and decided to fight fire with fire. _

_She leaned forward inches from his face and she watched his every movement become solid as concrete. She stared in his eyes and bit her lip. She drew closer her lips were in the closest parameters without even touching. The sides of their noses touched and she could feel him shaking. Mercedes smirked inwardly as she watched his Adams apple bob up and down. _

"_That's what I thought," she boasted back as she leaned away from him as a cocky grin rested on her lips. _

"_Whatever, come on we don't have all day lets get started," he said lightly irritated and Mercedes internally rejoiced. _

_He turned her body so that her back was rested against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and used his hands to guide her motions. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked down at what strings they hit. Mercedes thanked the heavens that he could not see her facial expression. They had been working for some time before she abruptly stopped causing Sam to frown. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I have a confession," Mercedes said turning to face him. Sam by now was completely confused and this showed on his face clear as day. _

"_What is it?"_

"_I never kissed a boy before."_

_The silence between the two gathered as they stared each other in the eye with unreadable expressions._

"_Oh," he said leaning back slightly. _

"_You know what its stupid I don't even know why I said it, its no big deal," she said trying to get up only to have Sam snatch her back down. Sam quickly leaned forward and placed his lips softly on hers. He took his hand and placed his on side of her face as Mercedes sat immobile. The kiss itself was soft and quick; Mercedes heart never beat so fast. _

"_There now you can say that your first kiss wasn't from some jerk who doesn't care about you." Sam said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of his neck. _

_She would never forget that day it was the day she fell in love with Sam Evans. _

Mercedes sighed deeply they never mentioned the kiss after that day. After that day they never discussed the flirting or the kiss, it was almost as if it hadn't happened but she knew otherwise. Mercedes didn't know if other best friends were like her and Sam but if there was something he wanted or needed she'd be the one person that would make sure he got it. Right now that wasn't her, it was another girl and she wanted to die but if it made him smile then she wanted to be apart of his happiness.

Reaching into draw under her she pulled out a notepad and pen. She would re-write his letter and slip it in Quinn's locker. It was the least she could do since Sam had given her so much. Even if she felt that all her love was unrequited Sam would have something, he would have something wonderful. Even if it broke her heart to see it happen...

* * *

The next day Sam was coming down the stairs to see St. James leaned against a locker talking to some sophomore named Harmony. He put his finger under her chin and said something that must have been funny cause she laughed. Sam hid in a corner and watched as Jesse cheated on his girlfriend.

Sam was so busy looking at the picture in front of him he never noticed Quinn whipping around to the corner. Once Jesse saw her, he quickly sent the younger girl away but it was too late Quinn looked furious.

"Baby, I have been waiting on you," Jesse said as he reached to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Its not like you were lonely," she said shoving past him to get to her locker.

"You don't know what your talking about baby, she's my friend's little sister. She was sad about some stuff and I was just helping her through that," he argued as she fumbled with her combination.

"Really, I didn't know you were a therapist all of a sudden!"

"Gosh Quinn, I didn't know you were so insecure! Your intimidated by an underclassman she means nothing to me, you are everything baby," Quinn's face held a soft smile at his words.

"I love you but I cant be in this relationship if all your gonna do is accuse me of cheating," Jesse said putting his head down.

"I'm sorry Jesse I just saw you too and reacted," she said reaching out for him but he pulled back.

"You know what Quinn, I'm gonna wait by the car just get your stuff."

Jesse turned and walked away without another word leaving Quinn alone, sad about their fight. Sam watched while fighting the urge to go over and comfort her but he stayed put. She opened her locker and a white envelope fell out. Quinn reached down and picked it up, putting in her purse. She shut her locker and exited the hallway leaving Sam wondering about his letter...

* * *

**A.N:****Thanks for reading guys between work and barely seeing my home all I want to do is read fanfiction not write it. Lol**

**I really hope that you like this chapter it was a real labor of love for me, it was inspired by Emeli Sande Next to Me. (which are the lyrics to the song by the way she wrote them I don't own anything that beautiful.)**

**I hope you guys enjoy the direction I have decided to take the story in please don't hate me!**

**I wanted to give a Shout Out to these folks below for reading and updating. You guys rock!**

**Moonlight015**

**93flwerfly**

**QTFics**

**seven-month-itch**

**Princess976**

**I wanted to give a very special SHOUT OUT to Nakala for being supportive and giving great advice! Go girl! All these folks I mentioned have great material and the same goes for the stories I put in my favorites! Guys we have to support Sam/Mercedes stories! **

**I will be going back to make corrections to my previous chapters to take care of the careless grammatical mistakes and confusing sentence structures. I hope this chapter pleased you. I love you guys. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Some Kind of Wonderful (1987), or Secret Admirer (1985).**

* * *

Quinn was literally walking on air as she got into Jesse's car. Her steps were fluid and airy almost to the point where someone could have confused her with a magician.

Jesse looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. She was humming and throwing him goo-goo eyes. She delivered him a chaste kiss and a 10 watt smile upon her getting into his candy red Convertible.

"You seem chipper," Jesse commented as Quinn smiled shyly at him.

"You are so coy but I know what you did, it was really sweet and I love it," Quinn squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into her.

Jesse who was pulling away from her house gave her a double take and pulled away from her slightly.

Quinn's smile faded as she looked at her stunned boyfriend. She looked down and opened her notebook slipping her pale envelope inside and shrugging her shoulders.

"What did I do?" Jesse asked now giving her his full suspicious attention. He put the car in park and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Quinn's eyes scanned her neighborhood visibly nervous as she thought of an excuse to give him.

"Rachel called me last night and told me how stupid I was being for mad at you yesterday when you were just trying to help that underclassman. She also told me that you said a lot of sweet things about me Jesse St. James." Quinn responded quickly whilst stroking his bicep, which she knew would distract him.

Jesse was a sucker for praise anytime someone gave him a mere compliment he flaunted it for the rest of the day. It almost made Quinn sick to sit there and stroke his ego but it wasn't like she had any other choice.

Jesse gave her his most smug grin he could muster at the moment forcing Quinn to swallow her approaching vomit with a smile.

"She did that? Wow, she knows how to treat a guy, you see how she treats Finn with such respect and dignity. You could stand to learn a thing or two from her. I don't know what's going on in that blonde head of yours half the time but you have got to learn to respect me especially in public doll. But don't worry I forgive you I just have to train you better." Jesse preached with grand hand gestures. Quinn rolled her eyes but delivered a tight lipped smile just like Rachel "trained" her.

"Yeah," was the only response Quinn could muster. She turned to look at the rundown homes and train tracks that she begrudgingly referred to as home.

Jesse looked over at her with a cheeky grinned and Quinn quickly opened her mouth to prevent another syllable from leaving his.

"You know babe we should cut out of here you know how much Lima Heights gives you the willies," Jessie nodded his head quickly. He looked around nervously and Quinn threw him a side look.

Without another word between the two of them he switched the gear into drive and took off like a bat out of hell. Quinn sighed and looked down at her notebook and smiled knowingly at its hidden contents.

_Quinn finally got into her room with tears cascading down her cheeks. She didn't know how long she could put up this front. Was her place on McKinley High's social latter really worth this level of heartache. Jesse had been silent the entire ride home and hit a pot hole every time she even fixed her mouth to say something. _

_Finally he reached her decaying one level house her parents rented and shooed her away from the car with a quick "get out". She scrunched up her faced and wept in embarrassment. She gathered her things as quickly as she could she got out and slammed the door. _

_He called out to her and she turned to see her forgotten notebook landing at her feet. He lowered his sunglasses with his index finger to give her pointed look before speeding down the street. _

_Now Quinn was laying flat on her stomach sobbing into her comforter. Jesse in a matter of day had inflicted more humiliation on her than anyone in her entire life. How could she knowingly be with someone who treated her like compost. _

_Publicly they were the picture perfect couple but upon further inspection one could very well find cracks in the foundation. Jesse was brass and cold toward her when he wasn't trying to buy her affection or trying to have sex with her. Quinn had committed herself to God Squad this school year after she had a miscarriage during the beginning of the summer. She cried for weeks and appeared to be on the brink of a psychotic break. Jesse merely laughed and said they dodged a bullet. She started having dreams filled with a little blonde baby girl that she twirled in her arms, but she would just jolt awake weeping. Refusing to tell any of her other friends she spent the remainder summer wallowing in grief. One Sunday evening she was walking and past a church and the music caused her to freeze. Donnie McClurkin "We Fall Down" filled her and guided her to the open doors. By the end of the song she had ran and fallen at the alter. All she could her were murmurs but she felt strong arms lift her from the floor and carry her into a dark cool room. She opened her eyes when she felt a cool rag on her forehead, she looked up to see boy slightly younger than her with long dread locks. "Jesus" she whispered making him smile and shake his head. He said that his name was Joe and that she had fainted. Quinn stared at him in wonder as he allowed her to tug at his strands. "Beth...I was going to name her Beth if it was a girl." Joe silently stroked her arm pulling her into him coaxing her to continue. She recounted the events that had led her to their doorsteps literally and he sat humming lightly with his eyes closed. She had never spoke to anyone about the sea of feelings lodged in her chest. Not even Jesse who was bribing her with gifts left and right ever once asked about how she was doing. He brushed it under the rug and told her to get over it but not Joe he held her and allowed her to cry and he didn't even know her. After her breakdown she and Joe grew into an awkward friendship she would stop by the church and listen to the choir sing and eventually joined them. He convinced her to join God Squad where she was greeted by the familiar faces of Mercedes Jones and the class Valedictorian Matt Rutherford. They were kind and welcomed her with opened arms. Even to this day Joe was the only one who she had spoke to about "Beth". _

_Her phone blaring pulled her out of her thoughts. She reached for her phone and pressed the talk button. _

"_Hello"_

"_Quinn do you have a moment," the perky voice of Rachel Berry sounded through the speaker. _

"_What do you want?" Quinn muttered with her face buried into her mattress. _

"_That's no way to treat a concerned friend who is calling to see how you're doing. Or what you could have been eating to make you act so trashy toward poor Jesse."_

"_Poor Jesse!" Quinn shouted into the speaker now glaring at the phone. _

"_He has been nothing but a gentleman toward you, treated you with nothing but respect and this is how you repay him?"_

_Quinn mouth now hung open agape not believing the story that Rachel was feeding her with true conviction at that. _

"_Is that the story he gave you! He was flirting with some girl-" Quinn was instantly cut off by her nosey friend. _

"_No you got that all wrong, that GIRL was having a tough week and Jesse being the humanitarian that he is was simply looking out for his fellow students. You probably traumatized the poor girl with all your banter."_

_Quinn held her pillow covering her face to the point of suffocation if she could be so lucky and screamed. _

"_What was that?"_

"_A spider...I can't believe your just going to take his side like that as if its okay for him to walk all over me!"_

"_Don't be so dramatic, lets focus on the positive that has come out of you and Jesse being together. Let's see...you were lucky enough to meet me, your popular and people know you, if you at least try to make an effort to be a good girlfriend instead of a selfish tart then maybe Jesse would consider marrying you and pulling you out of your financial hell hole. Just remember Quinn you would be nothing without him, the least you could do is show a little appreciation his way instead of accusations."_

_Quinn stared at the ceiling and her eyes watered as she was forced to endure another lecture from Rachel. As much as she hated to admit it she would be nothing without Jesse, she wouldn't even know Rachel for that matter. Not that, the last particular aspect worried her so much. She was a poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks nothing special about her. _

_Rachel was still yapping in her ear when she looked over the edge of the bed and saw her disregarded notebook had an envelope sticking out of it._

"_Rachel um...I have to call you back my mom needs help in the...uh...garden."_

"_You have non-toxic grass in that part of Lima?"_

"_Goodbye Rachel," Quinn said ending the conversation quickly with a jab of her finger. _

_She scooted her body back so that her head hung over the edge. She rolled over to reach for the envelope. She pulled herself into a sitting position with the envelop in tow. Putting it to her nose she took a sniff. She scrunched up her nose it smelled reminiscent of fresh flowers, Jasmine. She loved those flowers they were her favorite. _

_Who would have guessed that? Jesse?_

_She opened up and pulled out a folded piece of line paper. Upon unfolding it out fell a Jasmine flower, Quinn gasped and put the flower to her nose and inhaled basking in the scent. _

_She smiled as her eyes drifted over the words on the paper..._

"_My Dearest Quinn,_

_Do not think it is easy to write to someone like you, and the most famous poet would not be able to delineate the precise words that highlight the splendor of your undeniable charisma, but just know that you exist and you are love. I have a love that I cannot get out of my heart, a powerful love that I can not forget, a love that is so great it swallows me so that I am unable to sleep. This love I feel for you is unforgettable because it met for the first time what love is, and I would show you what can be done by a person to whom you love so much, because I am willing to do what necessary to make you happy. This kind of love makes me think of the future. A love that was with me when I felt like going ahead and with the hope of getting up every morning and going to work to make something in life, in hopes to return home welcomed by our future and our children and that I'll be waiting the necessary time to grow old together as we thought long and because I know I still love you like me. I just hope to God that one day my dreams come true, because every day I dream about you and we do what we've never done, but only God knows at this point if these dreams will be fulfilled I do not lose hope to be together. You are not a mistake you are Angel that was accidentally sent to Earth a missing **peace **in Heaven GOD has been looking to find. Sometimes I think that the world does not exist in a person like you, a person who at the first moment I met you, aroused the most beautiful feeling I have come to think in my heart, that feeling so beautiful, so special, so wonderful is " love ", just a feeling that one person has made me feel. It's a feeling so deep that each time I see you, I feel that joy, that happiness, that energy that tells me you are what I always dreamed of, which makes me vibrate with happiness, makes me feel so beautiful. That can be described as LIFE only by being a your side. Thank you for letting me know that you exist ... just imagine I want to create a world with you and me. A person as wonderful as you, you are my inspiration, my one true great love, you are the best thing that has happened in my life, you and you will be most important to me today, tomorrow and forever._

_Signed My Kind Of Love"_

_Quinn didn't even notice the tears that were no longer pooled in her eyes but cascading down her cheeks into her open mouth. No one, not even her parents had said I love you like this. She didn't even know boys her age had the mental capacity to conjure up the vocabulary to describe her in their eyes with such care. Somebody loved her..._

"Quinn!"

She snapped her head to a bewildered Jesse and smiled apologetically. They had arrived at school and she must have been daydreaming the entire time. Jesse reached over and stroked her head.

"You alright, I have been calling your name for a while now?" Quinn nodded her head at his question.

"You want to get out of here and I can see if I can make you feel better," Jesse suggested seductively. Quinn smiled forcefully. Quinn needed to take a step in loving her with _his_ Kind of Love. Step one was getting the hell out of Jesse's car because going with him was only going to lead to one thing.

"I have a history test and Coach Sue is a tyrant ever since last week, I can't make anymore slip ups. Tonight?"

Jesse smiled one of his rare honest smiles and kissed her on the forehead. Quinn smiled big and gave him a big kiss on the lips and got out the car. Jesse drove down the road waving his hand to her. Quinn stood there even after his car disappeared down the road wondering if Jesse could be better...

* * *

The school hallway was clear and almost silent aside from chatter originating from within the classrooms themselves. Mercedes was feeling light as a feather today, which was a welcomed feeling. Clutching her books to her chest she moved causally to the cafe for lunch. _I feel like cafe food...maybe some tots. Yum._

"Mercedes!"

She turned to see Sam and Mike running to catch up with her she smiled and waited for them to close the distance. She greeted them with a bright smile.

"You seem happy today Mercy," Mike commented smiling himself throwing him arm lazily over her shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk with Mike not noticing that Sam lagged behind a bit.

"Where's Tina? I thought she had the same lunch block as us," Mercedes asked looking up at Mike.

"She has a make-up test in Mr. Shue's Spanish class, I feel kind of bad she was freaking out so bad. I told her I would sit outside of the class but she told me to come to lunch. So I hope you guys don't mind if I crash your party."

"Awe, you guys are so sweet to each other! Its definitely not a problem right Sam," Mercedes said finally turning to look at a slightly annoyed looking Sam.

Sam walked up and removed Mike's arm from around Mercedes shoulder and pulled her into him. Mercedes looked up and punched Sam in the gut but it didn't seem to have an effect on him. Mike on the other hand shot his best friend and knowing look and shook his head.

"Look at you, always trying to play hero," Mike commented looking at Sam who released Mercedes and folded his arms.

"Tell him Mike! I already have one older brother," Mercedes said not noticing the looks the two boys were shooting off at one another.

"I didn't mean it like that," Mike whispered causing Mercedes and Sam to stare at him. Mercedes confused while Sam looked to be in a state of panic.

"What did you say," Mercedes questioned. Sam threw Mike the most pleading look he could muster forcing Mike to exhale deeply and roll his eyes.

"I said that's exactly what I meant," Sam sighed in relief as Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Miss Jones!"

The three now turned their heads to see Joe Hart coming up behind them. Mercedes stepped forward to receive her friend in a deep hug, which caused Sam to roll his eyes and look away.

"I am glad that I caught up with you, I missed you over the past few days in God Squad how are things? I prayed for you."

Mercedes giggled bashfully in front of Joe for a moment. A moment that didn't go unnoticed by Sam whose jaw practically hit the floor.

"Joe you are so sweet, and you are right I have been missing meetings but its looking like I have so free time in the upcoming weeks so you'll definitely see me there," Mercedes said with a smile.

Joe seemed pleased and pulled her into a hug pulling on his guitar string so that the instrument didn't hit her.

"No shoes again huh Joe?" Mike asked interjecting but not before clearing his throat. He himself was uncomfortable with the death glares that Sam was shooting Joe. Mercedes and Joe were practically clueless to Sam's nails digging a hole into his palm.

"Shoes make me feel confined, I want to be more in touch with Mother Nature this way. I can feel her radiating her energy through me." Sam rolled his eyes as he watched Mercedes nod her head at Joe's "spiritual" response.

"Well I for one think it's a health hazard," Sam muttered as they continued to walk. Mercedes cut her eyes and nudged him with her elbow.

"So Joe, are you going to let me hear you play guitar sometime? It's not everyday you get to hear such talent," Mercedes said linking arms with Joe but if she decided to turn she would have noticed the hurt expression that rested on Sam's face.

Mike walked with the group shaking his head feeling like stupid cupid. _If these two don't figure out what they want Quinn and Joe are gonna end up as innocent casualties. _Nevertheless he followed his friends into the cafeteria wanting nothing more than to beat some sense into Sam and Mercedes...

* * *

Quinn sat with Rachel, and Sugar watching Finn and Azimio compete to see how many tater tots they could stuff their faces with before either choked. Quinn rolled her eyes looking away from the scene in disgust.

She turned and looked at Rachel who smiled wildly at the aloof boy while Sugar on the other hand stared at her reflection in her sold gold diamond studded pocket mirror. She shook her head she couldn't stand what she had allowed herself to become apart of. What the hell had she been thinking.

"Look at those losers babe," Finn said to Rachel in a barely audible tone with his mouth full of tots.

Quinn too snapped her head in the direction of Mercedes, Sam, Mike, and Rory watching Joe play on his guitar. He must have something hilarious because the entire table began to erupt in laughter.

"They are such a waste...I should ask my dad if he would build a school for ugly people and put them in it."

Amizio swallowed and looked over at the table infuriated. Quinn noticed that his eyes were focused on Mercedes.

"That stupid fat cow, look at her over there thinking she run shit with that lemon headed freak. Somebody needs to teach her lesson for interrupting us dunking that faggot," Amizio seethed as his eyes still trained on Mercedes, it made Quinn shiver.

"I thought I told you to cool it with Kurt, if his dad finds out I'll be in hot water with my mom," Finn said as Rachel stroked his cheek.

Sugar began to make puppy dog eyes at Amizio who returned them with a sly grin, Quinn wanted to barf it was like watching a pit-bull and a chuwawa flirt.

"I personally don't think it would be so bad if somebody did something about that Dreamgirls wannabe," Rachel seethed staring at Mercedes before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Quinn shook her head even after all this time Rachel still wasn't over Mercedes winning a simple talent show in middle school. Mercedes sung a beautiful rendition of Imagine while Rachel choked on Don't Rain on My Parade.

"We just need a plan make people like her learn their place," Finn said rubbing Rachel's shoulders.

"So what's the plan," Sugar asked staring at Amizio who looked like Wizard of Oz not intent on helping poor Dorothy.

Quinn sighed and continued to star across the cafe at Mercedes and her friends. She blocked out the whispers of her friends and concentrated on the happiness of others. Mercedes had it all friends, cute guys, not a worry in the world. Quinn would give anything just to have that for one day. One thing she did know, whatever they had planned for the girl she hoped it wasn't too bad...

* * *

The mall was packed for a Tuesday as Mercedes, Sam, Mike, and Tina made their way through the throng of people. It felt kind of like Christmas time without all the decoration and music. Mike and Tina clung together as they walked ahead in their own world as Mercedes and Sam lagged behind.

"Do you think they'll ever get tired of each other?" Sam asked Mercedes who looked back at him and giggled.

"Well if your Mike and Tina it can appear that without each other you would go into shock and die." Mercedes answered while digging around in her small purse.

"Right...what are you looking for?"

Mercedes continued to dig in her purse as she came to a halt in front of the Cakes, Sweets and Other Treats. Sam called out to Mike and Tina who had got ahead quite some ways. They stopped and retreated back to their friends in a few quick steps.

"What wrong," Tina asked as she and Mike finally reached them, both looking just as perplexed as Sam.

Finally pulling out her wallet with a grateful sigh she waved it out in front of them.

"How are we gonna watch a movie with no snacks. I don't about ya'll but I'm not paying four bucks for a pack of skittles. Taste the rainbow my ass," Mercedes explained as grins formed on her friend's faces.

"What are we gonna stock up on? Tina left her tote bag in my car so we can definitely get as much as we like," Mike said excitedly almost tickled pink as they walked merrily into the store.

"My Mercy, always the thinker," Sam commented throwing his arm over her shoulder gaining curious looks from their friends.

The four made executed their assault on the store with deadly precision as they collected different assortments of candy, chocolate covered pretzels, a family size bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, sodas and cheddar popcorn. Piling everything on the countertop they waited for the sales associate to ring everything up.

Tina took the time to examine Sam and Mercedes' behavior they looked very comfortable in the store almost like a couple kind of comfortable. Sam had Mercedes almost smashed into him with her hair and neck stuck in the creases of his arm. Mercedes had her hand stuffed into his jean pocket. If someone we're to ask Tina she would have called it from a mile away. She bit her lip to stop the words from flying out her mouth but her inquisitive nature got the best of her.

"So Sam, things not looking so good with Quinn," Tina questioned forcing both Sam and Mercedes to jump apart like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Mike stared at his girlfriend who looked at him with "we'll talk later eyes" so he quickly decided to take interest in the cashier who was impatiently waiting for the money owed.

"I mean...I um... you see I gave Mercedes something to give to her but I don't know yet. Great things take time and Quinn is one of those things...patience is key," Sam fumbled his way through his response earning raised eyebrows from Sam.

"You guys look comfy," Tina commented pointing at the embarrassed teens, earning a stellar glare from Mercedes that God willing would have burned a hole through her skull.

"I think I explained to you how close Sam and me are, we practically seen each other naked," Mercedes said attempting to save Sam some embarrassment but only failing as Sam turned red, and Mike gasped.

"I was joking geez," Mercedes alleged before turning to walk out the store but she stopped short of the exit. She turned around and said, "F.Y.I it would be an honor for any of you to witness all this glory in the buff."

With that she exited with a swish to her hips that caused Mike and Tina to go into a fit of giggles more so from her words than her actions. Sam on the other hand moved ahead with them never taking his eyes off her sashaying hips...

* * *

The movie was relatively long and somewhat scary, Mercedes clutched her face using her fingers as peep holes. She did not know why she allowed them to talk her into seeing Prometheus anyway... the name alone gave her the creeps.

Another jumpy part caused her to bury her face into Sam's chest who looked at her and chuckled. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Bugs I got you, nothings ever happen to you darlin'," Mercedes shivered as his husky Southern drawl filled her ears. Mercedes bit her lip and relaxed into his embrace finally able since the movie first began to look fully at the screen.

Tina and Mike sat behind them looking with pursed lips and shaking heads. The two would turn to whisper to each other about the "couple" in front of them.

All seemed to be forgotten as the group walked out the theater excitedly chattering about the movie.

"When that alien crawled out that-

Tina was talking rapidly when she stopped upon seeing a lonely but equally pissed Kurt sitting with his arms folded on the bench.

"Kurt," Mercedes called out to the boy who turned to them and instantly his facial expression changed.

"Cedes! I am so happy to see you guys! I thought this night was gonna be a complete bust but thank goodness," Kurt cheered as he practically skipped over to the group.

They all greet Kurt kindly but the air quickly turned awkward as they all became silent wondering what to talk about. Kurt like Tina just allowed his lips to move before his brain could process the information.

"So I'm not interrupting a double date am I?" Mercedes and Sam both broke out into a fit of excuses in an attempt to deflect Kurt's question.

"Okay," Kurt rumored softly looking at Mike and Tina for an escape but those two were staring at the ceiling. Mercedes looked around at everyone and frowned; she quickly decided to change the subject.

"So Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Gosh, well the Jolly Green Fuck promised Carol that he would bring me here so that I could get some fabric for a new pattern I'm working on and he ditches me for his stupid friends! You know the ones that tried to toss me in a dumpster. So here I am waiting for him to beckon me to his car so I can get home," Kurt explained quiet distressed at the fact that Finn neglected his existence. Everyone else looked sad at his accounts of the last few hours.

"Come with us, we we're gonna grab a bite and then head home," Sam offered with his signature smile.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head as the group made their way to Sam's car but not before Kurt could throw his middle finger at Finn in the distance. They continued to walk and talk cheerfully as they made their way to Sam and Mike's cars. Mercedes sucked her teeth causing to group to finally pay attention and they were greeted with the sight of Puck and his friends chilling around Sam's car. Mercedes looked up to see that Sam's face perk up the tiniest bit and her frown deepened.

"Puck... guys," Sam greeted cordially as they finally met up standing a foot's distance apart.

"Sam you must start hanging out with a better crowd, this one is really gonna hold you back," Santana said with a smirk as her comment hit her target, Mercedes flinched.

"I don't know Snix, this one maybe fun and he's really cute too," Blaine commented stepping up to take Kurt's hand.

"Not so fast Casanova, he hasn't met me yet," Sebastian smirked as he elbowed Blaine out the way so he could be face to face with Kurt.

Kurt blushed rose deep for he had never had anyone let alone a boy or TWO boys for that matter compete for his attention. He smiled and introduced himself to both the strapping young man.

"Play fair guys, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you took turns. Remember to be nice Twink we don't want a repeat of the slushie incident do we," Puck chastised both boys who looked at each other and said "truce" before turning to Kurt. They both walked Kurt off to the side so they could get to know him better.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked the group how looked as if they all just robbed a bank.

"They had a sale on all their unicorn stuff at the Toys R Us so Puck brought me so I could stock up," Britney responded excitedly causing everyone to smile slightly at her childlike enthusiasm.

"What you get," Tina asked.

Britney wasted no time dumping her bag into Artie's lap to show her loot, everything from unicorn chopsticks to unicorn covered cat pajamas. Mike, Tina and Artie sorted though everything laughing with her as she explained what she was gonna use everything for.

That left Lauren, Puck, Santana, Sam, and Mercedes to looked at each other. Santana stared at Mercedes with interest this time not so much a glare.

"Now that's a woman, and it's just gonna go to waste if she keeps up with St. James," Puck exclaimed causing the group to turn behind them to see Quinn running away from Jesse and his cluster of friends in a fit of angry tears.

Sam disconnected himself from the group and marched over in the direction of Quinn. By that time everyone had stopped what they were doing, and both Tina and Kurt both ran to be by Mercedes side as they watched Sam march to either his death or his destiny.

"Mercy Me, are you okay," Kurt, whispered in Mercedes ear as she swallowed a growing lump in her throat and shook her head.

"Sleepover tonight, don't worry we got your back," Tina countered wrapping her arms tightly around her distressed friend...

* * *

"You make me sick Jesse I am so through with this shit! I cannot believe I fell for this again," Quinn yelled her boyfriend after catching him with the same girl from the hallway the previous day.

"Babe you don't even know what you're talking about!" Jesse cried out with his arms extended in the air.

"You kissed her Jesse, you can't talk your way out of this one and don't even think of asking Rachel to save your ass," Quinn shouting to the top of her lungs now poking a finger into her boyfriend's chest.

"I'm done," she said walking away again only to bump into the solid chest of Sam Evans.

"Hi, I know that you don't know me that well. I'm Sam, Sam I am." Quinn smiled at Sam's apparent nervousness.

"I know who you are," Quinn said to him but looking back at Jesse who had his arms folded looking pissed.

"I hope this isn't a bad time but I've seen you around quiet a lot and I was hoping that this didn't sound too forward," Sam said shuffling back and forth between his feet looking at the ground.

"What is it," Quinn asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Let me take you out, let me take you mind off it all for one night," Sam asked with the bravery that he didn't know existed.

Quinn stared at him for quite a while and studied him. This is it she could finally get back at Jesse for all the times he had been a shit to her but did she really want to use Sam as a guinea pig. He looked like such a nice person but one the other hand she deserved a nice person her note proved that.

"I would like that, take my number down," Quinn answered before calling her number out to him. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and walked away with Rachel and Sugar in tow.

Sam stood frozen in time as Jesse got into his car and drove off angrily. With a goofy grin attached to his face he walked off leaving Finn and Amizio in his wake.

"Man oh man, Quinn really did it this time," Finn said as he looked around shocked as if he just seen a live action car chase.

"Yeah man," Amizio answered looking off into the direction where Sam was retreating.

"What is it," Finn asked looking where his friend's gaze was transfixed on. All he saw was Sam's back and Mercedes huddled with his brother and some Asian chick.

"I think I figured out a way to shut Jones down...for good. Call Jesse so we can let him in on this I think I got a plan," Amizio said as an evil smile crept on his face.

* * *

**AN: OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO READ AND STICKING WITH ME.**

**This chapter is dedicated to QTFics for putting up with me after I specifically told her that I would update the chapter 2 WEEKS ago I am a fraud and I am sorry. In my defense I rewrote this chapter 3 times and I still think its shit. I suck! If you all really don't like it I can go back and change things. **

**That letter to Quinn was really an ode to Sam in regards to how Mercedes really felt about him. Parts of it I got off line some guy named Oscar wrote it for his wife (tears). But I gave it my own special ingredients. **

**How do you all feel about Amizio and Finn's plot against Mercedes? I have an idea of what I want to do but I am VERY OPEN to ideas so just PM what you want to see happen. Hey if ya'll come up with something better I know when to bow out and let someone's idea take lead. **

**Keep reviewing I haven't given up on the story yet this chapter was hard to get out for some reason and I feel like the next one will be too. But I promise it won't take as long. Once I do that one its smooth sailing. **

**I am overly excited for you guys to see this, with saying that I will post and then repost I made an abundance of grammatical errors. Sorry.**

**Keep letting me know what ya'll think. Love Ya'll to pieces. Thanks! **


	7. MOVE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Some Kind of Wonderful (1987), or Secret Admirer (1985).**

* * *

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina sat giggling in Mercedes living room. Pillows, blankets, snacks and DVD cases littered the floor. The credits of Grease were rolling and the three teens clapped vigorously as if they had never seen it before. Both Kurt and Tina smiled at each other but looked over to Mercedes to see she had tears in her eyes.

"I'll get more tissues," Tina mumbles as she scrambles for the kitchen as Kurt engulfs her in a hug using his sleeve as a temporary tear catcher.

"I'm fine guys no worries," Mercedes sniffled as Tina returned with tissues ready to wipe the condensation from her cheeks.

"You are not fine and I do want to hear you say that you're fine. Look at you Diva, you are too fabulous for these tears," Kurt said snatching the tissues from Tina earning him a glare as he began to dab it against Mercedes face.

Mercedes pulled away and made a grab for a can of spray cheese, she makes a successful snatch and holds the can above her open mouth.

"MJ...put down the spray cheese! Don't do it, nothing is ever that bad," Tina coaxed in a attempt to retrieve the can from Mercedes. Kurt sat immobile with a look of horror plastered on his face.

Mercedes tossed the bottle and fell back against her pillows and stared at the ceiling wondering how did it ever get to this point.

"What's going through that pretty head of yours," Kurt asked as he and Tina laid on either side of her and stared at the ceiling.

"Sam-

"You have thought enough about his name alone to last a lifetime, matter of fact I think we all have, between you, me and Kurt I think about Sam more than I do Mike," Tina confessed before gasping causing Mercedes and Kurt to jump and look at her. "Am I cheating on Mike?"

Kurt and Mercedes both giggled lightly and Mercedes pinched Tina in her side.

"See, your laughing life isn't over, you're not going to explode into dust. All is well in the world, and life doesn't revolve around Sam," Tina said rolling into a sitting position pulling Mercedes up with her.

"All you need is someone else to focus your attention on if Sam doesn't see what a great guy you are then to hell with him," Tina said causing Kurt to smile wildly at Mercedes and he too sat up.

"Tina has a point, somebody fresh could be just what you need to get over Golden Boy. Before you know it he'll be laughing it up with Finn and telling you he'll be joining sports. Sad, sad chain of fools," Kurt ranted only to receive a pensive stare from Mercedes.

"Sam isn't like that, he wouldn't do something like that. No offense Kurt but Finchel and their little band of morons have been the bain of our existence since I chose Sam over them in elementary school. We don't even compute on their radar...unless we are in their way of course and then that's the only time they see you and by then you just want to disappear."

Kurt and Tina both scrunched their faces up and stared at Mercedes with perplexed looks begging telepathically for a answer that made sense.

"I'm sorry did you just say that you use to be one of them, another Rachel," Tina spoke in a horrified whispered.

"No, the Motta's, Adams and Berry's were really good friends with my parents so you know how that goes. When Sam moved here we just clicked. We were practically inseparable it was great...until Rachel approached me saying that we can't be friends with poor kids and I went on to say what about Quinn. In true Rachel fashion she flipped her hair and said that Quinn was an exception cause she was pretty. I tried to defend him but she just teased me and said my crush was stupid and said that I would be lucky if Amizio looked my way. So I hid Sam's friendship from everyone but Sugar found out, she and Rachel gave me an ultimatum and I chose Sam. The taunted me and said the only reason they hung out with me anyway was because their parents made them and that I wasn't pretty enough to be with them anyway. They were so mean to me but I didn't let them see me sweat."

Both Tina and Kurt looked awestruck at Mercedes as she recounted her story of how her social life came to be.

"So what happened after that," Kurt asked as he picked up the cheese spray and applied it to a cracker.

"Well I ran away but Sam found me and he was there for me and he promised he wouldn't let them get away with what they had said to me. We devised a plan that Rachel, Finn and Sugar I don't think to this day know was us...well Adams may have a clue it was us but who cares. I mean we still have the pictures it was great!" Mercedes stopped talking and sat there with a smile on her lips that spread to shit eating grin.

"Bitch don't keep me waiting what the hell did you do," Kurt ranted with a mouth full of cheese.

"It was Rachel's birthday and she made a point not to invite me and for everyone to know that if they were caught speaking to me she would un-invite them as well. We sabotaged her party, which was in her backyard, and it was a costume party so Sam and me fit right in. We caught frogs and unleashed them at her party they were in the food, drinks, and on her! We switched out the piñata and instead of candy they got hit with smelly sardines. And the best part is her dads had hung balloons in a net up in the trees in her backyard so when the time came them to drop...well lets just say they weren't full of air anymore. When the balloons fell all hell broke loose Rachel was beyond pissed and the icing on the cake was, Sam used a dog whistle to summon all the pets and strays to her back yard...it was CLASSIC! I think the night before when we up in her trees filling up the balloons and switching out the piñata that's when I felt that first thump in my chest...I was in love and didn't even know it."

By now both Tina and Kurt were both bug eyed, mouths agape as they listened to the accounts of her twisted one-sided love story.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Tina said cocking her eyebrow.

Mercedes smiled and chuckled slightly, but just seconds later for her smile to drop. Kurt grimace, he and Tina both grabbed her hands. She smiled and shook her head; biting her lip did nothing to stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"What is it Merc, you can tell us," Tina said silently cursing herself as she began to tear up.

"We won't let go," Kurt whispered as he and Tina tighten their grip on her hands. She nodded her head and began.

_Mercedes opened her eyes to see that the clock read 9:45 am she closed them only to jump up out of bed. She was late. "Momma!" Mercedes screamed as she scrambled about the room pulling her pajamas off and putting her school clothes on. _

_She began to brush her teeth and her hair simultaneously. She called out to her mother again only to pause when she was greeted with ear deafening silence. _

_Her toothbrush dropped into the sink as she moved fast out of her room through the hallway but stopped at the opening of her parents' suite. _

"_Mom," she whispered pushing the door open further. Her mother was usually the one to wake her up in the morning...every morning. As a matter of fact there was never a time when her mother was in bed past nine even when she was sick. _

_More light shown into the hallway as she eased further into the room, Mercedes looked around everything was in place except for the bed. The California King was a disheveled mess from her father leaving in a rush and her mother still lying on her stomach with the blankets pulled up to her waist. _

_The air in the room was cold and stale, reminiscent of a museum, fitting for statues, monuments of no movement. This could not be her mother. _

_Not the woman who would barge in her room all hours of the day singing old renditions of Motown Hits. No this woman, was an imposter her mother didn't allow her child to be late for school without hot breakfast. _

_Mercedes looked around the room for signs of a break-in but there were none just her "mother" lying in bed. Mercedes took a deep breath but didn't release it. She just walked closer until she was standing at the side of the bed. She peered at the woman, yep it was her mother but something wasn't right. _

"_Mommy," Mercedes whispered nudging her with her hand only from her to remain in bed. _

_Mercedes touched her mother's face to be greeted with the cold skin. She snatched her hand away, this was not the skin that had warmed when she had fallen and was hurt or just plain needed a hug. _

_Mercedes backed up until her back hit the dresser, she couldn't breath and she couldn't understand why. _

"_She's just sleeping," Mercedes, whispered trying to convince her mind of what her heart was screaming out at her. The air became too much for her to digest and before she knew it she began to dry heave. Stumbling to the windows she released the clasp and opened them. The air outside was warm but that did nothing to calm or mend the growing tear in her chest. _

"_I can't breathe, I can't breathe, help me," she whispered as she fell to her knees and crawled to the bed where he mother resided. _

_Mercedes lifted herself up on the bed and moved until she was curled against the effigy that was her mother. She lied there for hours her body shuttered as she tried to control her breathing. She didn't move, staying as still as her mother even through the phone ringing and the sky changing colors as the sun began to set. _

_She heard her father pulling up in the driveway but she still couldn't bring herself to move. She heard him calling out to her mother, his footsteps loud and commanding but she refused to move. So instead Mercedes soaked up this moment, the moment where she could be a little girl forever and just lay with her mommy. _

"_Mercedes," Dr. Jones called out as he stood at the foot of the bed his eyes wide as his daughter finally looked at him. _

_Mercedes sat up rocking back and forth as her father pulled her mother's body up to cradle her form. She watched Superman crumble, as tears and loud wails flung from his body. Mercedes didn't know what to do but hold her breath. Dr. Jones finally looked at his daughter but instead of concern only saw something else in his eyes-rage._

"_Why didn't you call me huh, you just let her here all day! I could have done something why didn't you move! How could you let this happen," he cried out gasping for air as he held on to his wife. _

_Mercedes did the only thing she could...she moved. She took off running not caring that she had no shoes on, she took off down the steps and out of the door. Mercedes ran for her life, she didn't slow down even though it felt as though her chest cavity was going to cave. She finally fell to her knees when she finally got to her destination. _

_She could no longer hold it she began to scream, hot tears poured down her cheeks. Mercedes rolled into a ball as she heard movement in the house that seemed to move toward the front door. The porch door swung open and slender arms engulfed her rocking her back and forth. _

"_Mercedes, honey please tell me what happened, what is it," the voice of Mary Evans called to her crying evident in her own voice._

"_I can't breathe, please," Mercedes cried out not knowing what else to say. Mary kept her arms wrapped around the girl who was shaking so bad that the only thing Mary could do was pray. _

_Seconds later Mercedes heard a car pull up and doors slam shut. Laughter soon followed that stopped suddenly. _

"_Mercedes," the voice of Sam called out as he ran to her side to be with his friend who was clinging to his mother. _

_Sam just sat there staring at his friend who was engulfed in sorrow; he did the only thing he could do until he found out what happened. He held her. _

"_Sam get Mercedes in the house, Mary come to the car and let's head to the Joneses," Dwight whispered, pain manifesting in every word. _

_Mary pulled away from the weeping girl and she swallowed a cry as she watch Mercedes collapse against her son. Dwight held out his hand and Mary took it, while being pulled away Mary couldn't bare to look anywhere else but Mercedes. Dwight finally got them both in the car and pulled away in the direction of Mercedes house. _

"_Mercedes, please answer me, I'll do anything just say something," Sam said as his own voice cracked under the weight of his grief at seeing her like this. _

"_Don't let go," she whispered in response causing Sam to tighten his grip around her middle. They stayed like that, glued to one another one inhaling as the other exhaled. _

"_Hold on," Sam commanded as he scooped her up in his arms and rose to his feet. Mercedes didn't question his as he began to move into the house closing the door with his foot. _

_Gripping her even tighter as she dug her face into his neck a walked into his room and sat on his bed never letting go of Mercedes. They lied down facing each other, staring at each other's tear stained faces. _

_Mercedes felt so cold before Sam wrapped his arms around her, she could be herself in this position. With him she was the best even at this low moment. _

"_Sing to me, please Sammy," she whispered making his heart clench in despair. Pulling her into his lap he began to rock back and forth. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath willing himself to sing. _

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true...I was made for you_

_Mercedes looked at him recognizing the lyric but she refused to join him and pulled her legs into her chest. _

_I climbed across the mountaintops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But baby I broke them all for you_

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do_

_I was made for you_

_Mercedes looked up at him and he looked down to kiss her nose. She smiled as he hummed the next bars. She began to hum with him but when he got to the next verse she joined him in a mousy voice. _

_You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what_

_I've been through like you do_

_And I was made for you..._

_By this time Mercedes was singing just a loud and as passionate as Sam was. The pain and hurt radiating from them, the notes were haunting, cracked by their cries. They still hung on to each other, as they approached the end of the song never letting go. _

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true...I was made for you_

_Mercedes collapsed against his chest and dissolved into a mess of tears. Sam did nothing put hold onto his girl. Soon her cries subsided and now she was silent but he felt her fingers tracing circles into his chest. _

"_She's gone, my moms dead," she whispered now playing with buttons on his shirt. _

_Sam sighed after hearing the news that he had been dreading since he found her on the front of the porch. He pulled her up higher into his lap and kissed the top of her head as he shuttered in sorrow. Fresh tears poured out his own eyes wetting both him and Mercedes. _

"_Bugs I'm sorry God took your mom, I would give anything to take today back for you. I love you Mercedes, I promised her I would never let go and I wont."_

_Mercedes looked at him confused. _

"_When we went trick-or-treating that first time I told your mom I wouldn't let go of your hand, that I would protect you and nothing would happen to you. I never stopped," Sam whispered as Mercedes stared him in the face with an unreadable expression. _

"_That entire night you had a death grip on me, I remember I couldn't figure out why," Mercedes responded placed her warm hand to his tear stained face. Sam nodded clenching his teeth to keep from crying. _

_They remained like that, staring at each other naked in emotion, reading each other's open book of thought. After a while Mercedes laid back against Sam willing him to hum in order to fill the silence. _

"_Sam?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you too," Mercedes whispered feeling Sam kiss her hair then return to humming melodies that carted her to sleep..._

By the time Mercedes was done with her memory both Kurt and Tina eyes were pooled with tears. Kurt was fidgeting and Tina was biting her lip.

"Guys come on, please it was a long time ago and I'm at peace with what happened," Mercedes said in an attempt to comfort her woeful friends.

"We are the worst here you are pouring your heart out and we're the ones a sobbing mess," Kurt whined as Tina nodded unable to stop crying.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and twiddled her thumbs.

"Sam and his family were really there for me you know, I stayed at his house until the funeral. His mom really stepped up when honestly she didn't have to and I will never be able to repay her for that. Ever since then my dad just stopped...he wasn't my dad anymore. We're like strangers that happen to exist in the same house except he is never home. My brother Malcolm goes on like nothing happened but he doesn't come home, he barely lasted through the funeral. My family checked out on me but not Sam and he won't, not when he knows I need him so much. I can't give up on him," Mercedes explained as she shed a few locked away tears.

Tina threw her arms around her friend and began to some furiously into Mercedes shoulder. Kurt followed up with the biggest bear hug Mercedes had felt in a while, locking the group in a sobbing mess. Soon enough they all pulled away, wiping the tears from their faces. Mercedes chuckled and crawled over to her Xbox taking Grease out and putting in a game. She shooed Tina and Kurt off the blankets that rested atop the microphones.

"Come on you guys, we gotta get out of this funk, this sleepover not a wake," Mercedes said handing them both a microphone while still clutching one for herself.

"What will we sing," Kurt said wiping at his eyes one last time with his sleeve.

"I have an idea," Tina said taking the controller from Mercedes and sifted through the selection until she found the song she was looking for. All three smiled and Kurt stepped up to lead from the front.

**Kurt**

Let's go girls! Come on.

Kurt sashayed across the room with his hand on his hip causing Mercedes and Tina to double over laughing. Mercedes stepped up closet to the front and took over while Tina and Kurt boogied behind her.

**Mercedes**

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright

Gonna let it all hang out

Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice

Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions-make no conditions

Get a little outta line

I ain't gonna act politically correct

I only wanna have a good time

**Kurt**

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

**Kurt, Tina, Mercedes**

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

**Tina**

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take

The chance to get out on the town

We don't need romance-we only wanna dance

We're gonna let our hair hang down

The three twirled around the room dancing about as if they didn't have a care in the world. Mercedes and Kurt put their backs to one another and began to shimmy and shake.

**Mercedes, Kurt**

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun

**Kurt, Tina, Mercedes**

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

**Tina**

The best thing about being a woman

Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

**Kurt, Tina, Mercedes**

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady

Men's shirts-short skirts

Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style

Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction

Color my hair-do what I dare

Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel

Man! I feel like a woman!

**Mercedes, Kurt**

I get totally crazy

Can you feel it

Come, come, come on baby

I feel like a woman

The song ended and the three of them broke into a pose before falling to the floor laughing. They had been laughing so hard they didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Suddenly someone with a deep commanding tone cleared their throat paralyzing all three on the floor.

"Dad," Mercedes said in a whisper...

* * *

Mike and Sam sat in Lima Bean, after dropping everyone off they decided to grab a bite. They were laughing real hard to the point that Mike was doubled over in the seat. Sam had coughed a few times before speaking again.

"I dare you," Sam said causing Mike to get out the booth and walk over to the jukebox machine. He inserted a dollar and began to flip through the song selection. Once he found the song he wanted he smiled and turned around to face Sam and the surrounding strangers.

"Ladies and testicles my name is Mike and this is Adele Ft. Skrillex Set Fire To The Rain Dubstep," Mike announced loudly gaining the attention of the entire place.

Sam pulled out his camera as the music came on and watched a sudden frozen Mike use almost robotic moments to move his body to the music. Everyone in Lima Bean was sucked into his impromptu performance as he glided across the floor with such precision even Sam was in awe. At the end, a computerized voice said, "have a nice day" and Mike waved stiffly before crumbling to the floor. The room erupted in cheers as Mike got up and took a bow.

Sam was amazed as girls and guys flocked to Mike as he made his way back to the table. He stood and gave his friend a solo standing ovation.

"Dude that was... I don't even know what that was! All I know is that I can't do it," Sam bragged wildly as Mike sat and smiled.

"Bro you owe me a caramel mocha iced coffee, grande with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles...heavy on the sprinkles," Mike exclaimed as Sam looked on with a bored expression.

"Couldn't get anymore manly than that huh Mike?"

Mike picked up extra napkins balled them up and threw them at Sam who dodged them as he made his way to the counter. He ordered Mike's drink and turned back to their booth. Not paying attention to where he was going he bumped into a pair of girls.

"Sorry ladies," Sam said quickly turning to be face to face with Santana and Brittney. He groaned inwardly as an evil smile crept on her lips.

"Trouty Mouth, how's it going? Feel like sucking the lid off my pickle jar with that colossal orifice planted in the middle of your face? No? Well, I don't care honestly, just whatever you don't unlock your humongous jaw and swallow us whole like a python," Santana spout out at Sam, watching with enjoyment as he cringed.

"Hey right back at you Santana," Sam responded sheepishly.

"You keep pickle jars on you? You never asked me if I wanted one San," Brittney said as she lightly poked around her girlfriend's bag.

"Brit, it was an expression remember we talked about this," Santana whispered and Brittney nodded adding in a quiet "oh".

"You guys here to get coffee," Sam asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Wow I see Captain Obvious has be generous with you Evans," Santana replied harshly to Sam who looked at her with a stale expression.

Mike appeared from behind Sam and snatched his coffee from his friend. He adjusted his straw and slurped the contents mercilessly. Sam, Santana and Brittney watched him in wonder and amazement.

"Chug...chug...chug," Santana chanted.

"Mike, bro um nobody's gonna take it from you," Sam said sheepishly just as Mike polished off the end.

"Murdered it," Mike boasted proudly. Sam shook his head and Brittney looked horrified.

"Don't joke about murder. I was murdered once and it was very traumatic and I get really offended whenever someone jokes about it," Brittney said in a monotone voice as the rest stared at her with unreadable expression.

"Jesus Britt," Santana exasperated pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Lord Tubbington got angry and shoved me off the roof, it took a while for me to feel safe at home. I still haven't forgiven him fully," Brittney explained.

"Okay, who is Lord Tubbington," Mike asked perplexed and slightly scared of someone randomly shoving people off their roofs.

"Her cat," Santana answered quickly.

"Sorry? I didn't mean to joke about murder especially when you're a victim," Mike apologized still confused. Brittney nodded her head still saddened by his words. The group stood quietly for a moment.

"Rice King we didn't know you had moves like that, Britt here can get down with the best of them and even she was impressed," Santana expressed changing the subject as Brittney smiled sweetly. Mike looked at the girl and smiled, he handed Sam his empty cup and grabbed Brittney's hand whisking her to the middle of the dance floor. Santana and Sam were left there alone and both slightly uncomfortable.

"So where's your loud mouth soul singing sidekick," Santana asked but this time with less malice in her voice.

Sam shrugged and looked for a temporary escape from the quick-tongued girl. Santana sighed and stepped into his line of sight.

"All jokes aside, I guess you and Quinn its official huh," Sam looked at Santana not quite knowing what to say so he just shrugged.

"Honestly despite your mouth defect you can actually do better Sam," Santana complimented using his name for the first time.

"Huh?"

"I said you can do better, Quinn is okay but all she really is, is a pretty face nothing beyond that. But regardless of the fact that Mercedes has the tendency of being a loud mouth wrench she is a real catch," Santana said rolling her eyes in the process.

Sam folded his arms and stared at her with great interest.

"Are you saying that you have a thing for my best friend Santana," Sam question turning fully toward the girl smirking. She looked at him before punching him in the shoulder causing him to fall back.

"No you idiot I'm saying _you_ have a thing for your best friend," she countered, as Sam stood frozen with a petrified expression on his face.

"You are such a boy! Mi dios eres estúpido! Dios le dio un pene y nada más, creo que Rubia Barbie!" Sam pulled back slightly fearful of Santana's outburst. She calmed inhaling and exhaling then whispering something to herself before turning to him smiling.

"Sorry, my Anger Management hasn't quite kicked in all the way. I know you like her, I don't know if you love her but its definitely not platonic, that's for sure," Santana explained to a now calmed Sam.

"Listen I get what you have to say but you have it all wrong Mercedes is my best friend and I do love her but just as a friend," Sam explained only to watch Santana shake her head.

"News flash Trouty you are more transparent than you think. I have known you and Mercedes since elementary school I remember how you almost lost you mind when Puck shoved Mercedes off the swing at recess. I remember you guys going trick-or-treating and you never let her hand go, by the way you looked completely ridiculous going as salt and pepper. You have never taken your eyes off her, see moves you move-I see that. My point is nobody is friends like that and not feel anything for the other person," Santana ranted as a burning sensation coursed through Sam's body turning his face red. Sam gritted his teeth and scowled at Santana in annoyance.

"Thank you Satan for your concern and you obsessive nosiness but F.Y.I Mercedes doesn't want to be with me point blank period. I am glad that you took notice to the fact that I'm _always_ Superman, she doesn't see that nor does she care," Sam said in a mellow tone that startled Santana to the point of taking a step back. Taking a deep breath she goes back in for the kill.

"Trust me I'm not the only one who sees it, EVERYONE kind of knows or at least has a clue there is something more between you two," Santana reasoned with him once more as Sam only pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where is this even coming from? You don't like me, you can't stand Mercy but your standing in my face trying to play matchmaker when I have the biggest date of my life coming up in the next few days with a girl who by the way said 'yes'! Like I said before Mercedes doesn't see me that way," Sam fumed clearly at the end of his rope about to loose all composure.

"Listen _Sam_, I get that actions are suppose to speak louder than words but have you considered using your words. I know words aren't your forte and I'm not here to be a dick but Sam girls like to hear the words I love you," Santana reasoned in a small voice that calmed Sam but didn't relieve the look in his eyes.

"Santana she has told me what a great friend I am okay, I know what my place is in her world. Besides I will never be that guy for her I just won't! She needs someone better than me anyway, she's the cream rising to the top and I'm just the skin milk," Sam challenged through gritted teeth as he began to blink rapidly.

"Sam, Jesus this is totally not me but okay," Santana said in a frustrated huff as she grabbed him by both shoulders. "Be a fucking man and TELL her how you feel before it's too late! You cannot stay in this position forever you have to move! This performance your putting up...liking Quinn? I will tell you it's cute and a nice distraction but your destiny is literally right there in front of you! Just tell me one thing why Quinn?"

Sam snatched away from Santana seething breathing in and out harshly but after a few seconds he returned to normal.

"If I can't have my destiny then I'll take the next best thing. Mercedes is perfect and I'm not...I'm dyslexic poor white trash I'm lucky enough she chose me to be her friend. NEWS FLASH Santana if you remember elementary school so well you'll know that Mercy was the ONLY one who gave a shit about me! I am not going to ruin that with some stupid schoolboy crush! Mercedes can do so much better than me but Quinn and I match so why not? Contrary to what you believe about my efforts to show Mercedes how I feel because I have tried, why don't you ask her," Sam answered leaving Santana speechless which isn't an easy feat.

"You know what, do me a favor and tell Mike that I had to jet but do not mention we've had this conversation. See you in detention Santana," Sam supposed before turning and exiting Lima Bean abandoning a vexed Santana who massaged her temples.

"Fuck my life," she whispered before turning to find Mike and Brittney.

* * *

**Author's Note: Both Mercedes and Sam need to learn how to communicate huh? How do you feel about Santana? Mercedes dad?**

**I have been blessed to have never lost a parent so I tried to imagine how I would feel and that's what I came up with. Hope I didn't offend anyone. Songs used: Sheryl Crow Man I Feel Like a Woman and Brandi Carlile The Story.**

**Did a story revision and chapter update. I think I corrected most mistakes CORRECT me if I didn't. Its 5am and I really just wanted to get this chapter off my laptop its been done for 2wks. Don't be mad. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
